


Big Tippers

by Micah_Eagle1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bro i was gonna put tags then i was like no i dont want anyone to find this, Cringe, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Family Loss, Feminine Dream, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lemon, M/M, Mr. Beast is mentioned, No Angst, No character tags, Not a lot I swear, Porn With Plot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Spicy, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), This is pretty much a stripper/mafia boss au, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), What Have I Done, hybrid schlatt, slight angst, you didn't find this unless you were looking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Eagle1/pseuds/Micah_Eagle1
Summary: Hyperfixation on a dumb crack taken seriously idea of a strip club/strippers idea combined with a Mafia au.You didn't find this unless you were looking so don't get angry at me.All ships above are the personas and not at all the real people ok.Schlatt isn't abusive so if this is in that ship's tag and it's full of abuse, this one has none of it.I have no idea how seriously im going to take this so read if you want to.(Edit: It literally says read if you want to. i didn't put a gun to your head to make you so don't come in here with that bullcrap. i don't have time for it.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Tyler Blevins/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 143
Kudos: 684





	1. ~Prologue~ The Respectable Strip Club and its Respectable Enby Owner

**Author's Note:**

> Why am i doing this???  
> I'm obsessed, okay, so shut up, nobody is ever going to read this.  
> I blame Britney Spears and Fergie.

The loud music was pounding its noise against the thick walls as he downed another drink, happily keeping sober by sipping on sodas as he waited patiently for the rest of the men to arrive, knowing it shouldn’t be too long until he would see them enter the establishment.

He was slightly flustered as he looked around and saw all the women wearing barely anything, leaving nothing to the imagination in some cases, leaving the boy a blushing mess as he kept his eyes trained to the floor out of respect since he was only a paying customer to the soda’s he’d received, and politely declining lap dances when women came and offered.

This was a club for people of all sexualities, all the performers being of all genders, run by a very respectable person named Eret, who was a very trustworthy acquaintance to all the men meeting here soon, having offered them a place to do their business on neutral grounds where any people who were not on good terms with them would not be welcome.

The young man sighed as he looked at the empty stage, he had entered as the women had finished on stage and began to file to the floor, having overheard that the male show would start an hour or two after the girls, to let people who didn’t want to watch leave and new people to come in and get settled down.

He had to give Eret credit, they ran a damn good business, in the time he’d been waiting, half an hour at this point, but he meant to be early since his boss heavily encouraged it, he had watched as three completely shit-faced drunk men were dragged out back into an alleyway after touching some of the women around inappropriately.

Eret themself having come down from their office that overlooked the entire club each time it happened, and personally taught each man a lesson after every encounter, if their bloody knuckles that they would be cleaning when they came back gave any indication as to what that meant.

Eret was respectable because they ran a business that protected it employees, because, despite popular misconception, someone is a stripper it doesn’t mean they want to be touched or sleep with customers, and even if that's what they do, that's their decision, but Eret will not tolerate inappropriate and unwanted touching in their establishment on the floor in front of other equally drunk people.

The young man who sipped his soda knew for a fact that drunk people followed ‘monkey see-monkey do’ rules, so if Eret let the touching go for one drunk person, then other customers, drunk and sober, will think that it’s ok to do it, so they shut it down as fast as they can to prevent that, and it's very admirable so he can see why his boss and the other bosses in the city fund Eret and their club when money is tight.

Speak of the devil because there is the icon themself coming this way.

The young man stood and gave Eret a warm smile, not even batting an eyelash at Eret’s attire, a beautiful pink dress that flowed to their knees and was covered in sparkly strawberries, black platform boots that made the enby taller than normal, intimidatingly so for the purpose of making themself larger than any opponent in the club, a silver crown sat on his long curly locks, the crown having lgbt colored gems embedded all the way around, and black sunglasses despite being inside, they were used to cover a small birth defect the owner had that usually put people off, something happened to their eyes where there is no color whatsoever, just blank white eyes.

The younger felt severely underdressed standing next to Eret, but that was just the energy they gave off at all times, in all honesty, they could be wearing boxers and a hoodie, and he would still feel underdressed.

Eret returned the smile warmly and opened their arms for a hug, knowing the younger was more known for giving hugs to friends over shaking hands. The smaller immediately dove in and wrapped their arms around Eret’s thin waist, smiling as the taller chuckled and returned the hug.

“How are you this evening, Karl?” Eret asked as they joined said male in the seating area, their deep voice rumbling in their chest and taking Karl aback for a second, their voice was always a small shock no matter how many times you’d heard it before.

Karl sighed as he looked at the time. “It’s going good, just want this meeting to get started already, the longer I wait, the more anxious I get, you know?” Karl replied as he noticed his two companions, who had been sitting at the bar until now, had returned, one of them now holding a silver colored briefcase.

“Chris? What’s with the case?” Karl asked when he registered that Chris did not have it when they came in the club earlier, most likely got it from their car, which Karl didn’t know the case was there to begin with.

“It’s from Jimmy, I mean, Mr. Beast.” Chris quickly corrected himself since Eret, despite already knowing, isn’t supposed to hear their bosses real name for security reasons. “Since this is your first meeting alone, and you just recently turned 21, he told us that this was your gift for the night here, and the rest is yours to spend how you want.” Chris finished with a smile as he opened the case to find it full of stacks of hundreds on both sides of the case, Karl having packed cases like that before did the quick math and found that his generous boss had given him three hundred twenty grand for his birthday.

Karl felt his heart warm at the gesture, his boss, Jimmy, or better known as Mr. Beast, was the richest mafia boss in the city, maybe even the country. Despite being the head of a literal mafia, he was a somewhat kind and extremely generous soul, he helped the local hospitals in his areas expand, he paid for people’s bills, helped locally owned and run businesses, the list of all he’d done could go on for miles, but he always just had money for no reason.

Karl recalled how he had been caught underage in a casino, about to get taken out back and beat to hell for getting caught counting cards, but luck appeared to be on his side as the smiling man had stepped in and saved his hide with practically a few words dipped in honey and a wave of his hand.

“I apologize for my employee here, he’s new and hasn’t finished any training yet. So it shouldn’t be that much of a problem for me to pay off his small debt and let us be on our way?” The words were sweet and followed by a smile, but any person who knew of Mr. Beast also knew, underneath his kind exterior, he could be incredibly ruthless and cutthroat, and it was always a bad idea to make him upset.

The people trying to drag Karl off were stunned into silence, the tall and muscular guard who towered over the mafia boss was quivering in his shoes, he shakily let go of Karl and stepped back with no prompt from his own boss.

After that, Karl was brought into the gang to pay off the debt he owed to Mr. Beast. A few thousand dollars that was paid off after a couple of months later, and Karl was offered a permanent spot in the inner circle of Mr. Beast’s most trusted employees.

He was trained directly under the man’s wing, guided on the way of conducting business and managing money properly, learning how meetings between other families was conducted, how to control his tongue to keep up good relations with business affiliates, and how to stomp out any uprisings within his own ranks, and within smaller gangs in the area.

Karl was responsible for the decline in gang activity outside Mr. Beast’s crew, bringing the real estate value up and bringing in more people for better business. Karl also helped solve some of the homelessness issues by investing in the homeless shelter, and helping open lots more. Even helping Eret by co-investing in a homeless shelter for LGBTQ+ youth and people, having helped give young members of the community a chance to live a better life.

Suffice to say, Jimmy was proud of Karl, and decided that he could conduct a meeting with the other large mafia families around alone so he could spend quality time with his wife, and allowed him to choose the location, once again being proud of him for choosing a neutral area and working with a close affiliate.

Karl had met the other family leaders before, but that didn’t make him any less nervous now. Karl had spoken to a member of all the bosses inner circles to arrange the contents of their meeting, all of them agreeing the meeting should be a small part business and the rest as pleasure and relaxation, a few new laws were cracking down hard on them and damaging some of their funds, so a time to relax in the company of allies would be a good idea.

And naked people didn’t hurt either.

“Well, I see some serious men in business suits have just come in the door, so I gotta go play hostess, excuse me, gentlemen.” Eret said as they curtsied, and walked to the door to bring the men over to their reserved place.

“Now, Karl, you’ll be fine, you’ve met all these guys before, and this is only to discuss how you can help their funds after the new law, you’ll talk for an hour and stop when the men go to dance, taking your choices in pleasure for the rest of the time here.” Chris explained calmly as Chandler yawned and mumbled something about being hungry.

Karl cleared his throat and straightened his suit out before calming his nerves and smiling as the men came closer.

The first man Karl saw had blue hair that was fluffed in an airy way, he wore a headband, and a royal blue vest over a dark blue dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he wore a black tie and black slacks, his shoes being black brogues, a good choice for the situation.

“Hey Karl! How are you doing?” The man called as he grinned widely, shaking Karl’s hand and pulling him into a bro hug, patting the brunet’s back twice before pulling away.

“I’m doing well Ninja, yourself?” Karl responded with a laugh, being slightly thrown from the man’s childish and high energy, but recovering quickly.

“Doing good! Can’t wait to get some drinks, this new law has been so hard! I actually have to do work!” The bluenette complained before laughing and sitting down, two guys that Karl hadn’t met following silently, one holding a silver case, similar to the one that Chris held.

The next to come sit was a tall brunet with ugly mutton chops, his yellow eyes looking tired and completely over everything already, his large ram horns seeming heavier on his head as he looked drained, his fluffy ears pointed down to show he was tired, and his mustache a bit scraggly as he didn’t seem to take care of it, or didn’t have the time. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt and red tie, a navy blue new york yankees hat, and his shoes were a pair of Monk straps, shiny brown leather reflected in the lights of the club.

“Hey Schlatt, you doing good? Look tired.” Karl noted as he shook the ram’s hand, the hybrid’s grip was weaker compared to past meetings, but Karl didn’t say anything about it.

“Yeah, I am. This new law has been hard on all of us, I’ve still got the money to pay my employees and all the shit before, but it’s hard to work around that law, taking a large part of the income out, and it sucks cause I haven’t had a damn drink in two fucking weeks.” Schlatt growled out as he headed to his seat, sending one of his two employees, Connor if he wasn’t mistaken, to the bar to presumably get him a hard drink.

Karl smiled sympathetically as the tired man rubbed his eyes as he waited on a drink, knowing that Schlatt’s gang relied the most on the part of his work that the law had been cracking down on recently, so he had to be struggling the most.

Karl saw the second most influential person in the city walk up and his nervousness multiplied tenfold when he met the gaze of the very tall and very serious boar hybrid.

“Technoblade.” Karl gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back for keeping his voice from cracking or shaking. He sticks his hand out and immediately takes back the metaphorical back pat as his hand trembled a bit violently. Curse him and his delicate nerves when it came to Technoblade.

The tall pink haired man looked Karl up and down briefly, not missing the fear in his eyes, the brave front, and his shaking hand, the image made his ego swell a bit as the, technically, most powerful person in this meeting was shaking in his little suede Chukka Boots.

He didn’t comment on it, seeing as how Mr. Beast wasn’t around and Karl was clearly on his own here, opting to shake the smaller man’s hand, keeping his grip less bone crushing and just firm, Karl would get more used to harsher handshakes when he gets more involved with this business. Techno had to give it to the small human, he did have a firm grip that didn’t feel weak to him, strong and confident, leaving him a tad bit impressed given the fact that the man was still trembling like a wet cat.

Karl did a normal look over his affiliate, taking in his attire and his mood in a single glance.

Techno was a bit eccentric when compared to others, though Karl guessed that Mr. Beast shared the same mindset in some ways. Techno wore a white dress shirt, a powder blue vest over that with faint lapis blue accents as decoration, indigo pants that puffed up above the joints where his leg bent, leaving his lower legs and hooves bare, a bright blue ribbon tied around his waist, and a short cape of cobalt blue with a decently large mantle of white fur around the neck resting over his shoulders, stings of gold holding the two sides together so the thing didn’t fall when he moved. His long pink hair that reached his lower back was tied into a side braid and rested on his shoulder, a thin wiry crown that was practically dripping sapphires and diamonds like they were icicles sat delicately on the powerful man’s head, his pearly white tusks peeking from the mans mouth, the right tusk having a golden ring to decorate it.

Karl noticed that within Techno’s inner circle, every member wore one earring, including the leader himself, it was a short chain that was attached to a shining emerald, Karl gathering the idea that they were meant to tell others who they were affiliated with, without announcing it loudly.

Karl saw that the two he had arrived with were within that extremely small circle, the two being a fatherly type blond man who looked a lot older than the boss, and a laid back brunet who had a lazy smile playing on his lips, both men wore the one earring on their right sides.

After Techno had given his long, yet brief greeting, the men all sat down in their respective chairs with their respective guards standing behind them, all holding briefcases that were no doubt full to the brim with cash.

Karl cleared his throat as everyone entered a serious business mode and looked at the young man expectantly, being from the Beast crew, specifically there to take Mr. Beast’s place, he was the most powerful person of the group so he led the meeting.

“Alright gentleman, let's get started, shall we?” Karl asked as he pulled out his custom handgun and placed it on the table in front of him, the other leaders following in suit to show that nobody was there with ill will, and strictly there to do business, it also being a sign of trust in neutral territory that they wouldn’t be attacked while vulnerable.

~End Prologue~


	2. Chapter 1: Business and Pleasure only mix when you’re the mafia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that most of this is not Beta read and is unedited, and i do plan to edit in the future so if you spot any mistakes let me know and ill take note for the future editing. 
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> The strippers enter the story, so from here on until said otherwise there is a NSFW warning in effect. 
> 
> Will put the warning in the notes of every chapter that's relevant. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Karl cleared his throat as the meeting started coming to a close, finding that things were going well and they were able to find a compromise that was beneficial to everyone involved. 

Karl had made the suggestion that the gang that was most compromised by the new law, mostly Schlatt and Ninja, would donate their employees to Mr. Beast, who would in turn pay the gang so they can keep up with their business. Techno had added onto that by suggesting this change only go on until the heat calms down with the new law or they find an easy way to work around it, once it appears to be settled, they can all return to business as usual. 

Karl’s suggestion took some of the anxiousness off of Schlatt and Ninja’s shoulders as they noticeably relaxed when they realized they would still be able to pay their employees and wouldn’t have to fire them. 

As things died down, the group relaxed a bit as there was some music that started playing, they all had no intention of watching at the moment and only started drinking a bit, Karl just being happy that the meeting ended before Schlatt got drunk off his ass, if his crumpled clothing and loose tie gave any idea as to how much he's been drinking at this point. 

Eret had noticed the group begin to indulge in alcohol and started relaxing, so they came over with a warm smile, and a calm aura around them. 

“I hope your meeting went well today, if you would like to purchase a private dance from any of our employees just send your money, and the name of the dancer, my way and I will write you down for a bit later!” Eret said to the men with a smile, before they turned to the guards who stood behind their respective boss. 

“Remember that dancers have a right to refuse a dance, so be sure to have anyone in mind for later in case the dance is declined. They can also tip dancers by walking up to the stage and holding out what you want to tip them, they will happily take it. Remember that touching dancers on and offstage is not allowed, and you will be removed or asked to leave.” Eret reminded the guards who would stay sober of the rules, seeing them nod as a confirmation of understanding. “Now I hope you enjoy your time here. Have a good evening gentlemen.” Eret gave a small bow before turning and walking over to a visible spot nearby so they can be spotted for buying a dance. 

Karl turned to look at Chris, having only recently turned 21, he didn’t know what drink to get, or even remotely know what to do in a strip club.

Chris smiled and ruffled Karl’s fluffy brown hair fondly, ignoring the pout on the younger man’s face, as he walked over to the bar, ordering Karl a mixed drink with less alcohol content so he wasn't overwhelmed right away with his first drink. 

Karl sat and listened to the older men chat idly, hearing their nonsense delve into silence as they stared at him expectantly. 

Karl finally realized a couple of things after he zoned out, the first being that Chris had returned with a drink and was waiting for him to take it, and the second being the men had looked at him like they asked him a question he obviously didn’t hear. 

Karl shook his head lightly, smiling apologetically as he took the drink and asked for them to repeat the question. 

“I asked if you had a birthday coming up any time soon.” Schlatt asked as his cheeks took on a faint pink dusting as he consumed his alcohol, he wasn't a lightweight so it would take a long time for him to be fully gone, though he seemed to be more settled now that he has some alcohol in his system after being deprived from work. 

Karl smiled as he recalled the tradition that every mafia boss in an alliance would know each others birthdays, and celebrate properly on the day with a large party, or bringing expensive gifts as a sign of respect and loyalty to the alliance. 

Karl was lucky to be in the gang long enough to attend the huge party held for Technoblade’s 22nd birthday, and see the extravagant gifts his boss had provided the man. 

If the bosses can’t give respect to their allies on their birthdays, then the alliance wouldn’t last long or be powerful enough to withstand questionable actions in the future. 

From Karl’s knowledge of this alliance, Mr. Beast trusted these three men above all other bosses who have tried to join him in the past, the only people he trusted more was his wife, and his inner circle of trusted employees. 

This alliance was a powerful one and did consist of four of the strongest family names in the city. 

Beast, Sleepy, Schlatt, and Ninja. 

“I just recently turned Twenty-one a few days ago, being here is sort of a birthday gift and my bosses way of informing you all of my coming of age.” Karl laughed as he took a sip from the drink that Christ had provided for him, feeling his nose scrunch as he could faintly taste alcohol but he got over it rather quickly. 

At the news that Karl’s birthday had already passed, all three of the men and their guards looked upset in their own ways, guilt and worry was the most prevalent among them. 

“Leave it to Beast to not tell us that the kid who is gonna take over for him was turning Twenty-one. Bastard man is so selfish.” Schlatt grumbled, his tone irritated about not being able to hold up tradition over any real heat. Everything he said being hollow and out of spite. Karl and his men knew that he meant nothing heavy behind it. 

“Why did he not inform us about your birthday? Twenty-one is important and we should’ve been allowed to welcome you to tradition properly. This is such a scam.” Technoblade grumbled as a small pout took over his face. 

Chris laughed before stepping in.

“Gentlemen, if I may. Karl had joined the gang when he was nineteen, and Mr. Beast had taken him under his wing after a few months, if I know him, and I’ve known him for a long time, he didn’t tell you all because he didn’t want to overwhelm Karl with the tradition of a party that goes all night and a pile of gifts that reach the ceiling. If that makes any sense, Karl here is much more down to earth than the rest of you and prefers simple things, so I believe this gathering is simple enough to celebrate a birthday for this year.” Chris spoke as Karl bit his lip and looked away. 

It was true, he was much more simple and preferred it that way, thinking about how Technoblade’s party was overwhelming and he had to leave early, it not even being his own birthday, so being the center of attention like that would be really scary for him so early on into being Jimmy’s charge. 

“I think even still we should uphold some form of tradition, so Karl my gift for you is five hundred dollars, I know it’s nothing compared to what your boss has most likely given you, but it's simple enough.” Ninja smiled as his own silver case was opened and five stacks was removed and placed on the large table in middle of the group, a smile on his face that reached his eyes as they showed kindness. 

“OH YEAH?!” Schlatt yelled with a near menacing smile as he snapped his fingers, having his own case opened, and pulled out seven stacks, placing them near Ninja’s five, with a cocky smirk on his face. 

“Please, total amateurs.” Technoblade said as his case was opened and ten stacks were placed down.

Karl felt slightly flustered as he watched the money pile grow in front of him, feeling accepted into the alliance as more than a placeholder. 

That was Jimmy’s biggest anxiety about Karl slowly moving into the place of his charge, his heir pretty much, and conducting meetings with the allies. He worried that they wouldn’t accept Karl as his heir, worried they wouldn’t treat him as anything more than a temporary placeholder for Jimmy, that they would compare Karl to him constantly and ignore his achievements. 

Chris smiled that he’d be able to tell Jimmy his anxiety was for nothing, because Karl was accepted immediately. 

“Gentlemen please. How about i take a stack from all of you and that will pay for my private dance and a tip ok?” Karl interrupted as he grabbed a stack from Ninja’s pile, Schlatt’s, and Techno’s and gave the group a tired smile. 

The group felt themselves all mentally facepalm, right, simple. 

After that fiasco the men relaxed and talked about random topics that came up, Techno’s potato farms, Schlatt’s cryptocurrency (which he swears that everyone should invest in), and Ninja’s lack of dating. 

The group enjoyed each others company before Eret came up with a smile. 

“How are we all doing so far?” They asked as they looked to everyone, despite how long they’d been talking, none of them have consumed enough alcohol to be completely trashed, surprisingly Schlatt was taking it slow with his alcohol intake, presumably wanting to drink a bit to relax, and not looking to have migraine in the morning. 

The group varied in responses but it was overwhelmingly a positive mood around the four, even the guards were smiling and enjoying their time. 

“Well I’m glad to hear that, now some of our better male dancers are coming up soon, in case you want to buy a dance with them later or tip them.” Eret informed them before they went to take their leave, but Karl quickly spoke up. 

“Uhm, Eret?” Karl called nervously as a pink blush burned his ears. 

“Yes Karl?” They replied as they turned to face the younger. 

“Could you stay and tell me the names of the dancers? Just so I know for later?” Karl asked nervously, the other men didn’t seem to notice, and Eret couldn’t say no, especially since this was Karl’s first time in a strip club. 

As Eret got themself settled in a chair right at Karl’s side, the lights dimmed and a spotlight on the curtains shined brightly, grabbing everyone’s attention quickly. 

The opening notes of Camila Cabello’s “My Oh My” started as the curtains parted and revealed tanned man with yellow wings that opened up upon the reveal, he wore a yellow feathered mask over his eyes, a simple masquerade type, and beanie on his head, covering most of his hair, and wore nothing besides a pair of tight blue underwear, leaving little to the imagination as they rode low on his hips, showing off that v-line. 

Karl could admit the man was attractive, just not his own personal taste. 

“This is Quackity, he’s a duck hybrid, hence the wings, and he is Hispanic. He speaks very good Spanish, and often uses it to confuse people like crazy.” Eret laughed as they watched the man move across the stage and on the pole in the center. 

Karl looked at the group to see who might be thinking of buying a dance for the man, not expecting to find Schlatt sitting stiff as a board and a raging blush on his face, his fluffy ears perked in interest as he seemed to gulp. Schlatt watched intensely as the dancer moved his hips in a tantalizing manner, sliding down the pole slowly, a look of lust on his face, and spread his legs in a manner that made Schlatt stare at him hungrily. 

As the music faded, and Quackity sat there in his finishing pose, panting slightly as the dollar bills rained down around him, he looked absolutely delectable to one specific person in the crowd. 

Schlatt motioned for his case to be opened, and he removed four stacks, sending one man with two over the Eret to buy a dance and maybe push out any other requests because of his high payment, and sending Connor to the stage to give the dancer the other two stacks as a tip. 

Karl watched as Connor quickly moved to the stage and called for the dancer. 

Even from the distance, the lighting made it obvious that Quackity had started blushing heavily and looked up to meet Schlatt’s gaze, he gave a sultry and flirtatious smile before blowing the ram a kiss and a wink to chase it. 

Eret had set up the dance request and they waited for the next dancer to make his way to the stage. 

Karl did hope he could find someone, so he didn't feel left out, and when the starting guitar of Rihanna’s “Shut Up and Drive” began, and a gorgeous man with dark hair pushed back with a white headband, alluring eyes, a beautifully sculpted body, and tan skin came on stage, Karl didn’t have to wonder if he was getting a dance or not, he just hoped he wouldn’t have a nosebleed and embarrass himself as he motioned for Chris to give two stacks to Eret, and sent Chandler with the other two to stand near the stage to pay the man. 

Eret’s deep voice cut through his lewd thoughts with one sentence.

“That’s Sapnap.”

~End of Chapter 1~


	3. Chapter 2: The Pleasures of being attractive to Mafia bosses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using real names for backstage, dont ask me why i dont know either.  
> Quackity- Alex  
> Sapnap- Nick  
> Dream- Clay
> 
> Has lots of simping and this chapter has dreamnoblade.
> 
> Remember that this is the persona's that i have made for this au, this is kinda ooc?? idk, just remember that this isnt the real people and shouldnt be mentioned to them ever. 
> 
> I am also posting these chapters as soon as i finish them and do light editing so there isnt really a set update schedule. 
> 
> I'm already ashamed that I've written this in the first place, but you guys like it so ill continue it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

  
Nick could see the flustered look on Alex’s face as he left the stage, clutching two thick stacks of cash, shocking him beyond belief. 

“Holy shit, where did that come from, that can’t be from one tip.” Nick said in shock and disbelief as he stared at the money in his co-workers hands. 

“Dude, I’m not even shitting you, as soon as i finished my dance, a guy in a suit handed it to me, and pointed at who gave it to me, and you will never guess who I saw.” The man gushed excitedly as there were stars in his eyes. 

“Who was it?” Nick was just as curious and wanted to know before he went onstage. If there was a big tipper in the audience he wanted to do a performance worthy of a large tip. 

Alex pulled Nick close and whispered into his ear, one word that sent his fear through the roof, and his hope as well. 

“Schlatt.” 

The one word left Nick looking at Alex in disbelief. 

“No fucking way. You're fucking lying.” He whispered as the information was being processed. 

Everyone knew who Schlatt was, he was among the richest Mafia bosses in the city, of course everyone knew of him. Quackity lived in the ram’s portion of the city for crying out loud.

“Yes fucking way, and it looked like he had friends with him as well. Deep pockets, all of them, and I’m pretty sure he bought out my private dance time for later.” Alex gloated as he fanned himself with his two stacks, both were bound with red paper that had Schlatt’s insignia in black. 

“How would you know if he bought you out for the night?” Nick hissed as he felt a bit jealous. 

“Other than the fact that Eret, our boss and the person who sets up all of our private dance times, was sitting with them?” Alex responded in a cocky tone that irritated Nick. 

“You better get going, and dance good if you want a tip, I didn’t know they were out there so you’ll definitely get a tip if my sorry excuse of a performance was good enough for this.” Alex urged Nick to hurry and get on stage. 

Nick rushed over and waited for the music to start and the curtains to open, taking a breath to calm himself and his nerves. He felt his confidence skyrocket as he heard the song start.

The light was blinding but the music carried him as he let his body flow with it, it wasn’t as beautiful or elegant as any of his past performances, but this was meant to accentuate his sexuality over anything else, make him desirable and wanted by the masses. 

Nick was what his friends would called “blessed”, not only for his natural beauty and charisma that others would kill for or train hard to fake, but with his body’s ability to switch between soft and submissive, and hard and dominating, all of it mattered in how the music carried him. 

He looked around the crowd as he moved across the stage, making sure he never had a dead part of his body, that everything was just as tantalizing as he wanted to convey. 

Nick managed to do a proper flip over the pole so he was upside down, his body didn't shake as his strength didn’t fail him, he made sure that every person he made eye contact with would drool or throw cash, there was nothing better than watching people grovel at his feet and worship the stage he danced upon. 

This was much more fulfilling for him than doing international ballets and hurting his body in that way, at least here he could design his performance and move how he wants to move. 

Nick felt his dominance rear its head as the tempo picked up, his heart pounding in time with the beat as his body flowed like water. 

As Nick entered a spin around the pole and entered his finishing pose, he found a man wearing a suit standing off to the side of the stage, seemingly waiting. As the ravenette stood to leave, he heard someone call him. 

“Excuse me?” 

He turned to meet the voice and saw the aforementioned man in the suit holding two large stacks of cash out for him to take. 

“Th-Thank you!” He smiled gratefully. 

“It’s not from me, it's from my boss. The one by Eret wearing the purple jacket.” The man replied as he shook his head, denying that it was his money. 

Nick looked up and found the one the man called boss, sitting beside Eret, at a table with Schlatt.

“M-May i ask who your boss is?” Nick stuttered as he looked at the brunet who had given him the money. 

“Let’s just say he’s closely involved in the Beast crew, extremely close to Mr. Beast himself.” The man replied before he walked away and it was clear that it was time for him to get off stage. 

He quickly left the stage, clutching his own stacks, and making it safely back to Alex before he let himself fully register what happened. One look down at the paper that bound the bills together, the insignia of Mr. Beast evident, and he was nearly fainting. 

George caught him before he fell, laughing nervously at his friend suddenly seeming weak and lightheaded. 

“Thanks Gogy.” Nick said as he sat in a chair beside Alex and seemed to be processing what just happened. 

“What happened?” Alex asked, though he already knew what happened from the two stacks his friend was holding tightly, he just couldn't tell who’s insignia was on it from the angle. 

“Please tell me that I’m crazy and that I’ve finally lost it, please.” He said desperately as Clay had joined the party. 

Nick held out his hand that had been clutching one of the two stacks of cash he had gotten, showing the insignia clear as day, hearing Clay gasp in shock and George seemed to choke on air. 

“Mr. Beast?! Are you serious?? Isn’t he married?” George asked quickly as he processed his own shock. 

“Yeah, he’s married, then who...?” Clay asked as he tried to wrap his brain around who could possibly be that closely connected to have access to that paper, only the bosses have paper with their insignias on them, so this was definitely from Mr. Beast’s private funds. 

“Well the person who gave it to me, said that the guy who was actually tipping me was closely involved with Mr. Beast, I’ll just wait to figure it out, my head is still spinning.” Nick said as he rubbed his forehead gently, trying to ease his headache. 

“George, you gotta go dance, better get up there.” Clay reminded his friend as he looked at the time. 

“Oh, you’re right, better get going.” George realized as he scurried off to the stage to wait for his turn. 

“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright? I can ask Mason or James to take my turn if you want to go on home.” Clay asked as he nervously fidgeted with his little bit of clothing, hoping he wouldn’t have to rush his friend to the hospital for whatever reason. 

“No way man. These guys are deep pockets, you can’t miss an opportunity like this, this will help with our bills for the month, and help with the protection fee.” Nick sat up and whispered harshly at his friend, knowing that the blond knew it was true, living in the Sleepy territory had gotten a bit expensive for them lately, while they could survive off what they had, it was nerve wracking to worry about wether they were going to skip out on groceries, or their bills for the month so they could afford the protection fee. 

Clay sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, he didn’t really want to leave Nick here and also ask him to go do multiple private dances later, especially after he nearly passed out.

“Clay, I’m fine i swear, I just need to sit down for a bit and catch my breath. Don’t worry, I just got a little lightheaded, I’ll be fine for private dances.” Nick tried to reason with the worried blond.

“Ugh, fine. But if you pass out and die in some asshole’s lap, that’s your fault.” Clay teased as he reluctantly accepted the situation, knowing he wouldn't be able to change his friend’s mind.

The three of them laughed and stayed close for the time being, Alex taking his and Nick’s tips and locking them in his locker to make sure nobody took it. 

Nick seemed to perk up more as time went by, truly just needing a breather for a minute or two before he felt better. 

“Clay! You’re on in a minute!” A stagehand had called him as George finally returned, clutching his own two stacks and a look on his face that matched with Alex and Nick’s when they had come off stage earlier, Clay gave him a pat on the shoulder sympathetically.

“Go sit down till you feel better, alright?” Clay said as George nodded numbly, his face frozen in shock as he walked over to the other two. 

Clay made it to the stage and awaited his song to start and his hoop to be lowered from the ceiling. 

The curtains opened and he could see the hoop near position, so he got into his starting stance on the floor. 

Karl had been watching every dancer intently, and watching as Ninja had turned bright red and tipped a brunet wearing bright blue tight shorts. 

Karl watched as Technoblade had no reaction whatsoever to any of the dancers who came up, just taking a sip of his drink and watching with a bored expression on his face. He wondered if the man had a fire inside him, had any passions besides potato farming, but that wasn’t for him to dig for. His curiosity however seemed to be piqued when a different kind of dancer came onstage. 

The dancer was blonde, a stereotypical pretty boy with a lean body, and a funny tattoo on his ass of all places, the dumb thing seemed like a dare as it was a poorly drawn smiley face. He didn’t make his way to the pole, rather he took a spot on the floor near the back as a random hoop lowered near him, he looked at it momentarily before taking a deep breath. 

Karl noticed that Technoblade’s bland reaction had remained the same until the music started, a song that Karl had always associated with undying love and admiration for another person, it sent shivers up his spine as he watched the dancer reach up to grab the hoop, his movements seemed to flow with electricity and passion as he pulled himself off the floor when the lyrics started and began to spin the hoop. 

He looked mesmerizing as he seemed to flow with the intensity and heartfelt lyrics of the music. 

“This is Dream, he’s an aerial hoop dancer.” Eret had helpfully provided as they enjoyed the performance as well. 

The man was beautiful, not even that word could properly describe it. 

Dream seemed to let himself be lost to the music, every movement, every flex of muscle seemed to be filled with fire and strength, but gentleness like the caress of a lover. 

Karl looked over at Technoblade, his reaction was one of appreciation, like seeing your lovers body and admiring every part of them, worshipping their flaws and imperfections, in short, it was a look of love that Karl had never seen from the monotone man. 

Ninja leaned over to whisper to Karl as the hoop that the dancer was on begin to rise so the man was higher off the ground, raising the clear difficulty as he began to spin as the song picked up. 

“Karl, what song is this? It’s really beautiful.” Ninja asked, having never heard the beautiful piece before. 

“It’s called Young and Beautiful, and it’s by Lana Del Rey.” Karl said as the performance came to a close as the singer slid off the now lowered hoop and sunk to the ground as a theatrical end to a moving performance. 

The song faded out and there was a stunned silence that hung in the air for a beat, and it was broken by people clapping loudly and cheering. 

Karl clapped as well, seeing out the corner of his eye that Technoblade wasn't clapping, his face buried in one hand, his chest heaving as he seemed to be breathing heavier. 

“Eret?” A voice called, Karl noticed it was the brunet from Techno’s group, holding three stacks of cash out for them to take.

Eret turned to face the man, taking the stacks and moving to look at the list they had momentarily. 

“A stack short and he wouldn’t have pushed anyone out, he’s got the dance, definitely.” Eret said after moment. 

Karl then took that moment to see that the blond man had rushed to the stage and was holding out what looked like four stacks of cash to the dancer, who took it reluctantly but smiled anyways. 

The group had returned to talking and indulging in alcohol as the night carried on, not really paying attention to the rest of the dancers. 

Eventually, a few of the female dancers had come up and started trying to feel up on each individual man and climb in his lap. 

All the men were politely asking the women to leave before the guards stepped in, grabbing the girls by their wrists and lightly pushing them away from their seating area, giving them stern looks that told them not to come back. 

They seemed to huff and stomp their heeled feet like bratty children before walking away and leaving. 

As the time for the male dancers seemed to die down a bit and the last dancer left the stage, Eret had stood and addressed the group with their list and a smile. 

“Well gentlemen, I believe it’s about time you go to get your private dances.” 


	4. Chapter 3: A little Privacy and temptation (NSFW AND SMUT WARNING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW and Smut warning.
> 
> Chapter can be skipped as it doesn’t affect much, but read if you want. 
> 
> Remember this is the personalities not the real people. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Karl felt a bit nervous as he was escorted to one of the rooms for the private dances, faintly hearing Eret explaining to other people who had booked dances that they were all pushed out and would have to wait until tomorrow, offering refunds to those who wanted them. 

Karl felt a bit bad as he heard that, but Chris assured him that they would get over it, because of his status, and the money he had paid, he was obviously going to be taking the dancer’s entire schedule for the night. 

“Listen, Karl. Me and Chandler will be right outside the door in case anything bad happens, but if you’re wanting to have a good time, these are Jimmy’s words not mine, the house is empty and you have the money to use if you need it. Just let us know if you’re planning to take him back home with you or not, it doesn’t bother us either way.” Chris had whispered to him, giving him a subtle ‘wink wink, nudge nudge’ as to the implications of what Jimmy meant. 

Karl felt his face erupt into a bright scarlet color before he nodded and nervously went into his room to await his dancer. 

Schlatt sighed as he sunk into the cushions of the couch that was offered in the room, feeling his buzz start to taper off as he got comfortable and waited patiently. Waiting for the little duck that had made him hungry in a way.

Techno sat on the couch siping a drink he brought with him, hoping to calm down his anxiousness before the dancer showed up, hoping to not embarrass himself that night. 

Ninja sat on his phone as he waited, also hoping to settle his nerves. 

Eventually the dancers had made their way to the private rooms, nodding to the guards outside nervously before opening the doors and heading inside to their awaiting clients. 

When Nick entered the room, he saw the brunet who was wearing purple sitting there looking nervous, anxious even, like he’d never done anything like this before. 

Nick paid him no mind as he strutted over to the small area that was set up for drinks, pouring himself and his client glasses of champagne, before moving over to him, an alluring look on his face and in his deep brown eyes that seemed to pull Karl into him more. 

He was like a siren’s song, and Karl felt no fear as he let himself be pulled into it. 

Nick straddled Karl’s thighs, offering him the glass of champagne as he looked into the boys blue eyes, feeling his gut flip at the innocent but hungry look that he could feel staring at his body. 

And Karl was indeed looking at his body, how could he not when he was this beautiful, to ignore such beauty should be a crime. 

“You’re beautiful…” Karl whispered as the two clinked glasses and down the drinks. 

“Thank you, you’re quite handsome yourself.” Nick replied flirtatiously as he felt his eyes look over the man’s body. 

He was small, but larger than himself in certain areas, his hands were calloused and his fingers were longer than his own, the thought of what they could do made Nick blush and feel lust creep up on him. 

Some music came on as Nick took their glasses and placed them on the floor, feeling his body move before he had a plan as he buried his face in the crook between the man’s neck and shoulder, his body reacting to the music. 

“What’s your name pretty boy?” He asked as he started to subtly grind down on the man beneath him, moving one hand to caress the man’s chest, his other hand into the man's mop of curly hair, and breathing hotly on his neck. 

Karl shivered slightly as he raised his hands to put them on the dancers hips, but stopped as he remembered that touching wasn’t allowed, and his eyes caught a camera in the corner near the ceiling that was pointed right at the two of them. 

“It’s Karl sweetheart, am i allowed to know yours?” Karl whispered back as he grinded up to meet the dancers hips, letting out a sigh of content at the friction he received. 

Nick shuddered as a shock of pleasure ran up his spine, usually people who booked him were old or creepy and feeling their arousal as he worked would always make him feel disgusted, but this was somehow different, he felt nothing but pleasure in knowing the man beneath him was attracted to him and reacted to him this way. 

“It’s Nicholas, darling, but you can call me Nick.” Nick replied without a second thought, he knew his body well enough to know what attracted him and aroused him and what put him off and disgusted him, he would never tell a customer his real name unless he was reacting this way to them. 

And Karl was the first to make something akin to fire start to build in his stomach. 

Nick removed himself from Karl’s neck and sat upright, placing his hands on the man’s chest and moving his hips in a circle to give them both a satisfying amount of friction, sighing as he felt warmth in his belly, he also noticed the Karl’s hands were sitting at his sides, hands balled into fists as he was clearly holding back from touching, which warmed Nick even more, knowing he respected him to follow the rules. 

He would usually be touched without permission during private shows, but he grew used to it stopping after he threatened them with telling Eret.

“Please, you can touch me.” He gasped near desperately as a red blush overtook his tan face, making a grab at Karl’s hands, a feeling deep within him needed Karl to be touching him, needed the man under him to be feeling him as he moved to pleasure them both. 

“I-I can’t. It’s against the r-rules, and there's a c-camera.” Karl stuttered as he fought to keep his hands off the beautiful man before him. 

“It’s fake, just for show, please, I’m giving consent, it’s okay.” Nick whined truthfully and he grinded down harder, feeling himself want more from the man. 

At the sound of Nick giving his consent to be touched, Karl tentatively placed his hands on Nick’s hips, gently massaging the soft and tanned skin with his thumbs, hearing a near silent moan in his ear as Nick leaned back in to embrace Karl. 

“Please…” Nick whimpered as he grinded desperately, looking for release from Karl. 

Karl moved a hand up Nick’s muscled back, his touch featherlight and gentle, sending Nick into a frenzy of pleasurable shaking, his other hand moved lower to grip at Nick’s ass, feeling the supple muscles beneath his hand had him groaning as he moved Nick in a way to hit proper nerves to send them both down a rabbit hole of pleasure. 

Nick moaned loudly as he felt himself spill out into his shorts, his body shaking as he rode it out, his orgasm crashing into him hard as he melted into a subtly moaning puddle of pleasure in Karl’s lap. 

Karl felt the man stop shaking and could feel his breathing start to slow, he had stopped moving and opted to hold the dancer close to his chest, something in him telling him to hold the other close after such a seemingly intense orgasm. 

Eventually Nick sat back upright, his face still flushed a pretty pink as he met Karl’s eyes briefly before he slid off of Karl’s lap and sunk to the floor between the man’s legs. Looking hungrily at the tent in Karl’s pants. 

“Y-You don’t have to--” Karl tried to say before Nick gave a small shush, sliding his hands up Karl’s thighs, and teasing his belt buckle and the hem of his pants. 

“I won’t do anything without your consent, but, just know that I really want to.” The look in Nick’s eyes was one of hunger, desperation, and pure want. He nuzzled his face into the inner part of Karl’s thigh, shifting his own legs to try and give himself friction, feeling himself perk back up after he had a moment to rest. 

Karl noticed the shift in Nick’s hips as the man lazily licked his lips when he met Karl’s gaze. He could feel himself twitch at the sight as the image of the beautiful man before him sucking him off because he wanted to, nearly had him cumming at the thought. 

He thought for a moment before he nodded his head. 

“Only if you want to.” Karl said as he started to unbuckle his pants and unzip them. 

Nick bit his lip as he watched, he contemplated in the back of his mind wether he should have the man wear a condom or not. 

“Karl, I do have a couple of questions.” He started as Karl nearly had himself pulled out. 

“What’s that?” Karl responded as he gently palmed himself. 

“Are you a virgin? And do you have any STD’s?” Nick bit the bullet as quickly as possible, wanting to get a move on before his time with Karl ran out and he had to dance for some creep. 

Karl blushed at the question before he answered honestly. 

“I am a virgin, and I’ve been tested, I don’t have any STD’s.” Karl looked of to the side, slightly embarrassed that at twenty-one he’d never, what his old high school douchebag friends would say, ‘gotten his dick wet’, but Nick wasn’t laughing, he seemed pleased with the answer as a rumble of a hum reverberated from his chest, and a satisfied smile played on his handsome face. 

“Good.” Nick said simply before he surged up and leaned in to Karl’s ear, his tone and words downright dirty as he seemed to speak directly into Karl’s brain. 

“Because i really want to swallow your cum.” Nick took Karl’s earlobe in between his teeth as he placed his hand on the man’s bulge, assisting Karl in pulling himself out before he sunk back to the floor. Feeling his face heat up and his mouth drool at the sight. 

“Oh my.” Nick said as he stared Karl down, that look of hunger and want returning as Karl blushed. 

It was pretty clear where Nick was going to stay the night that evening. 

~End of Chapter 3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want to see what went on in the other rooms of if i should just continue on with the story. 
> 
> (I'm perfectly fine with writing every room and what went on, I just couldn't fit it in this chapter specifically.)


	5. A little Privacy and Temptations (Other Rooms) (Dreamnoblade) NSFW AND SMUT WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more explicit than the last chapter. So...
> 
> NSFW AND SMUT WARNING.
> 
> These extra bits will be done one at a time. That way I can fully explain how I want to without worrying about it being too long.

Clay felt his mouth run dry as he entered the room, finding his client being the man he pays a protection fee to every month, there in all his elegant glory. 

Clay watched the man look him over, his ruby eyes sizing him up like a predator deciding if it’s prey is worth eating. 

Clay felt himself shiver before he swallowed it down and made his way to the hoop that hung in the center of the room, taking a seat and delicately balancing his weight as he in turn looked over his client. 

Technoblade Sleepy. 

Clay sighed as he swung backwards, placing the backs of his knee joints over the bar of the hoop to keep a grip as he placed his hands to graze the floor. 

He could hear a small gasp from the man in front of him as he moved to show off his flexibility and his muscles.

Techno watched the man move, his body looked like water and seemed comfortable with every position he twisted himself into. 

The two made eye contact every so often, the gaze they shared was intense and spoke loudly. 

No words had been spoken until Dream moved himself into a man in the moon sit in the hoop. He met eyes with his client, and felt himself bite his lip upon discovery that the powerful man before him was staring at him with eyes the portrayed want and devotion. 

Worship in a sense. 

Like Dream was a god who had graced him with his presence, and Dream would be lying if he said he didn’t like the feeling it gave him. 

“So...Technoblade...how have you enjoyed your night here?” Dream started a seemingly normal conversation, it would be normal if he wasn’t basically naked and staring at a mafia boss like he wants to eat him. Said mafia boss also stared at him with an equal amount of passion. 

Techno seemed taken aback for a second before he gave the enigma before him a smirk and hooded eyes, the passion that flowed through his body poured out in his gaze, his ruby eyes sparkling like a raging fire. 

“It’s been satisfactory so far. Though you could make it better.” He replied, his monotonous voice revealing nothing while his body language hinted at teasing. 

Dream hummed for a moment as he slightly looked down on the powerful man, feeling himself be held on a pillar leagues above the pink haired boss, and he knew he was put there by the man before him. 

“You want me.” Dream spoke bluntly as the light hit his eyes just right, revealing the emerald color and turning them into precious jewels. 

Techno felt the air be ripped from his lungs for a moment as he stared the dancer down. It wasn’t like he was hiding that he wanted Dream, quite the opposite really, he wanted the other to know, to know that he held power over Technoblade. 

He hummed softly before he replied, appreciating how the man before him had been in a somewhat uncomfortable position and had sat there like he was with Techno on the couch. 

“I do.” He spoke truthfully as he waited for what the other man would do, the tension thick and the charged air driving both men up the wall. 

“Do you want me?” Techno asked as he tilted his head to inquire about how the man felt about this. 

“I do.” Dream replied, mirroring Techno’s response back to him as the two delved into silence. 

Dream could feel the energy in the air and it made his stomach flip and his heart pound against his chest. 

He pushed himself out of the hoop, a small hum vibrating from his throat as his bare feet touched the cold floor. 

With a small strut and a visible sway in his hips, he made his way over to Technoblade, and in one swift movement he dropped down between the man’s legs, and gave the man a look that spoke volumes of lust. 

Techno wasn’t one to do things like getting a blowjob from someone, even someone as pretty as Dream, in a public space, preferring to be in the safety, comfort, and privacy of his own home. 

Techno carded a hand into Dream’s blond locks, gently tugging on them and turning a light shade of pink as the boy let out a small noise that showed he liked it. 

“You’re pretty. But not here.” He said sternly as Dream was pushing into Techno’s hand, wanting more attention there, before he registered what the man said. 

“But…” Dream started before he caught himself, shaking his head as he went to move off the floor. 

But the hand in his hair stopped him as Technoblade gave a harsher tug than before. 

“I said not here, I didn’t say not at all.” Techno nearly barked as he spoke harshly, almost irritated that Dream didn’t understand what he was implying. 

Dream realized what Techno meant and immediately turned red as he looked forward and saw a growing tent in the man's pants. He bit his lip at the thought of where that would be going if he went along with Techno and what they both clearly wanted. 

He did whine as he thought that he would have to wait to have his own satisfaction until he’d thoroughly pleased Techno, though the idea of this man using him to get off was a pleasant thought all on it’s own, he was still impatient when it came to arousal.

A harsh tug on his hair brought him from his thoughts as his head was pulled to meet Technoblade’s eyes, a dark look sent shivers down Dream’s spine as the hunger in them was evident. 

“Just because I’m not having a beauty like you sucking me off and gagging on my dick, doesn’t mean you should have to wait.” Techno whispered as he pulled Dream up and quickly pinned him to the couch, hovering over him and boxing him in with his strong arms, positioned comfortably between Dream’s plush and muscular thighs. 

“Boxed like a fish.” Techno purred as he got to work on nipping and licking Dream’s neck. His tusks had been put away to prevent hurting the man beneath him, but his sharp teeth sunk into the gorgeous tanned and freckled flesh. 

Dream moaned as he felt the man’s lips and teeth, his body lighting up as every touch from Technoblade left behind a pleasant buzz of electricity that pumped endorphins in his brain. 

“Technoblade…” Dream whined as he bucked his hips in search of some kind of friction to ease his growing erection. 

“Just call me Techno, Dreamy.” Techno responded as he ran his hands over the smaller man’s chest, slowly working them down towards the green underwear that got tighter as his ministrations continued without mercy. 

“Clay!” Dream shouted as Techno palmed him through the bright underwear, feeling a warm coil in his stomach at the touch that wasn’t his own. 

“What.” Techno growled as he went to pull away, thinking that Dream was calling someone else's name, that is, he attempted to pull away before the blond surged forward, wrapping his arms and legs around Techno, grinding into him and whining desperately. 

“No, please, please don’t leave me…” Clay whined as chased the pleasure he was receiving from Techno moments ago. 

“Who the hell is Clay then? When you’re with me, you moan my name.” Techno growled as he reached around to grasp harshly at Clay’s ass with both hands, making the blond squeal a bit as he had a bruising grip on his flesh. 

“M-my...fuck...my name is Clay, please...please call me Clay.” Clay cried as he tried to press himself into techno’s body more, feeling the large hybrid’s warmth sink into his skin and leave him wanting more. 

Techno seemed to grow less tense than before, his grip on Clay’s ass less harsh, and his shoulders more relaxed. Clay took note of the jealousy, moaning as Techno returned to his earlier touching. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Techno growled in Clay’s ear as he pushed a hand into the blond’s underwear, his warm hand grasping around Clay’s member easily and making Clay whine wantonly as he pushed a hand into Techno’s hair, slightly messing up his hair, but the man couldn’t find it within him to care. 

Techno removed the green underwear clay was wearing, tossing them off to the side as he looked down at Clay’s body. 

A beautiful blush dusted across his cheeks, ears, neck and shoulders, accentuating his freckled skin, his muscled chest rising and falling a bit faster that normal, his legs already trembling from where they were wrapped loosely around Techno’s waist, and his member weeping pre-cum, the shiny beads falling down to really show off his arousal. 

Techno smirked and bit his lip as he looked at his prey’s face. 

His green eyes were half lidded and hazy, like he was experiencing so much pleasure he was drowning in it, his hair was a mess as it was splayed on the leather cushion underneath him, his neck and collarbones littered with bruises, and his mouth slightly open as he panted. 

He looked ethereal. 

Techno chuckled darkly as he looked at the man who was all his for now. 

“What a sight.” Techno purred, his deep voice rumbling in his chest and making Clay tremble.

Techno leaned down and gently lapped at the pearls of pre-cum on the head of Clay’s dick, giving a soft sigh at the taste, his hot breath making Clay whine as it traveled over his member. 

Techno wrapped his lips around the head and slowly sucked, pressing the tip of his tongue shallowly into the slit, hearing Clay’s beautiful whines.   
He then licked from the base to the tip teasingly on the underside, before he pressed light kisses on more veiny parts, before he moved to take Clay in more, letting his saliva drip from his mouth to slide down Clay’s member. 

He pushed more of the blond into his mouth until he was nosing the coarse pubic hair at the base, humming as he felt the man at the back of his throat, but his lack of gag reflex made this better as he pushed further to practically swallow Clay. 

Clay moaned loudly as he felt the wet muscle at the back of Techno’s throat, a whine being ripped from him as he could practically feel his soul leaving him when Techno didn’t gag and sucked like he was trying to drink from a straw. 

The pink haired hybrid felt himself shiver at the noises his partner was making, his long tail swayed gently from side to side, his elongated ears twitching at every small noise as he bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue and sucking gently.

His hands held Clay’s hips, lifting them every time he went down so he could attempt to get deeper and deeper each time. 

Clay could do nothing except hang on for the ride as Techno sucked him off, his body felt like jelly and he felt like nothing as he let himself succumb to the man above him. 

What was he going to do with himself if the sex was so much better? 

Clay eventually felt the warm coil in his stomach tighten as he felt like he was going to burst, his whining growing more insistent as he started bucking his hips, looking for more as he teetered on the edge of his release, endorphins and adrenaline were pumped through his brain and body as every nerve became so very sensitive to every touch. 

Techno was enjoying hearing the man’s voice come out so high pitched, bordering on screaming at certain points, and knew that he was close from his reaction to touch and his desperate bucking evident enough. 

“T-Techno~!” Clay cried as tears started to fall from the stimulation. Techno had at some point taken Clay’s balls in one hand and started massaging them gently. 

Techno pulled off of him for a second, to catch his breath, before he was diving back in to finish the job. 

Clay felt his orgasm crash over him like a wave, his ecstasy ramming into him like a bus, as he spilled out down Techno’s throat, whining as Techno sucked him dry and the overstimulation left him whimpering. 

Techno pulled off after Clay’s orgasm had finished, drool running down his chin and a satisfied look on his face as he smirked and wiped his chin. 

“How about you come home with me, and I show you a better time than any of the trash here could give you.” Techno purred as he pressed his evident bulge to Clay’s thigh, making the man beneath him moan softly and nod his head slowly. 

“P-Pick me up around back in 20 minutes?” Clay asked as he opened his arms to the pinkette, wanting to be held by those strong arms before they separated for the time being.

Techno quickly obliged and pulled Clay up so he was in the tallers lap, and held close to his chest. He placed a comforting hand on the smaller man’s ass, gently rubbing the skin to soothe him before giving it a small smack. 

“Make it 15 after this and I’ll let you choose how we go the first round.” He chuckled teasingly as the blond jumped and whimpered after the light smack, his body extremely sensitive it seems.

The two sat there quietly after the exchange, Techno whispering comforting words and holding Clay gently like he was the most precious thing in the world, and at the moment he was just that to Technoblade. 

Clay happily accepted the aftercare, having never experienced the feeling besides his first relationship, which didn’t last long. 

He felt loved and adored by the most unlikely of people, a mafia boss. Someone who broke the law, who has most likely killed people. Yet, Clay wasn’t able to find it within him to care or even wonder why he didn’t care. 

Like they say, never look the gift horse in the mouth, and Clay refused to let stupid things ruin the happiness he felt at the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which couple do you want to see next? 
> 
> Quackity and Schlatt?
> 
> or 
> 
> George and Ninja?


	6. A little Privacy and Temptations (Other Rooms) (Schlatt and Quackity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> (I don’t really plan to write the Ninja and George encounter because I’ve never really written them before so I’m just gonna move on from this little breakaway and go back to the story. Just a heads up, after a couple more chapters, Ninja and George won’t be as involved anymore and they will turn into only mentioned characters and not major characters.)

When Alex entered the room he found his client, and he felt a smirk crawl onto his face as he moved into the room.

Schlatt.

The man who ran the area that Alex lived in.

“¿Bueno, bueno, bueno, qué tenemos aquí?” Alex purred as he walked over behind the couch that Schlatt was relaxing in, dragging his hand across the leather before he settled directly behind the hybrid, his own wings ruffling the feathers as he took enjoyment in having the man before him at his mercy.

“Hola patito.” Schlatt replied with a purr, his voice deep and sending a shiver up Alex’s spine, his wings trembling at the tone.

“oh, entonces hablas español guapo?” Alex replied as he leaned down to run his hands through Schlatt’s hair, one of his hands gently touching one of his fluffy ears. He bit his lip as the ram relaxed with a pleased sigh.

“sí, lo hago pequeño patito.” Schlatt sighed as he relaxed under Alex 's hands.

“Sé tu nombre. vivo en tus partes de la ciudad.” Alex purred softly into Schlatt’s ear as he ran his hands slowly down the man’s chest, humming softly as the ear flicked at the close proximity.

“oh de verdad, ¿te gusta el lugar donde vives?” Schlatt grunted as he refrained from letting himself get out of hand, the teasing that this man was doing drove him crazy in all the right ways and he didn’t want it to stop.

“Es agradable pero estoy seguro de que vives en algún lugar mucho mejor.” Alex replied as he pulled away and walked around the couch, to be in front of Schlatt.

“me quieres, mi carnero?” Alex whispered as he leaned in, placing his hands on the cushion behind Schlatt to trap him in his spot. He watched those yellow eyes look him over with hunger.

A primal urge dancing in those golden irises that had Alex instinctively flaring his wings out, every soft and delicate feather on display.

Schlatt looked pleased to see the small wings open up, it made him feel some deep satisfaction within him to see them like the other was trying to show off for him.

“Sí.” Schlatt replied simply as smirked at the red blush growing on the others face, ignoring his own burning cheeks.

Alex gulped as he moved to the pole in the center of the room, placing a hand on it before he circled it slowly, before he looked into Schlatt’s eyes once more.

“¿Quieres que te haga un espectáculo, Schlatt?” He smiled as he opened his wings up again and flapped them once or twice before he folded them back.

Schlatt seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment before he shook his head no. Alex was confused for a moment before Schlatt explained.

“Sírvenos unas copas y ven a sentarte en mi regazo, cuéntame sobre ti. Tendremos tiempo para un espectáculo en mi casa.” Schlatt smirked as he patted his lap, inviting the younger to come sit with him.

“You drive a hard bargain, mr. Schlatt, but I’ll concede this if you promise to give me a better show later.” Alex agreed with a chuckle before he moved to pour them both drinks.

“What can I say? Once a businessman, always a businessman.” Schlatt laughed, the sound making Alex shiver and bite his lip.

It went quiet between them as Alex poured the drinks, making sure to pour himself champagne and Schlatt whiskey.

“How’d you know I like whiskey?” Schlatt chuckled at his joke, it was pretty much common knowledge that the man preferred hard drinks like whiskey over something like champagne.

“Just a hunch I guess.” Alex replied as he handed over the glass of whiskey and took his place on Schlatt’s lap.

He fit perfectly sitting across Schlatt’s thighs, he raised his glass to the man, who returned it with a smile, before they both took a sip.

“Ah, Eret always gets the good shit.” Schlatt sighed at the taste of the whiskey, he relaxed and placed his free hand onto Alex’s plump ass that was big enough that he had a handful.

‘Damn.’ He thought to himself as he gripped the man’s ass a bit firmer, his face turning red at the realization that Alex had a fatter ass than he thought.

“Do you like what you feel, guapito?” Alex purred as he sipped his champagne and wiggled his hips around a bit as he felt Schlatt’s hand on him.

Schlatt smirked and leaned in to start leaving kisses across Alex’s neck and collarbone that he could reach, grazing the skin with his teeth every so often to drive the younger wild.

“I didn’t know you had such a fat ass Quackity.” Schlatt purred in the smaller’s ear as he continued to feel him up.

“Fattest ass in the club.” Alex responded as he let out a small whimper from being touched like this. “Also, you can call me Alex.” He said in a breathy tone as he started to get riled up from the touching and kissing.

Schlatt chuckled as he could feel Alex’s body get warmer and his small noises get a tad louder.

“The things I’m gonna do to ruin that ass.” Schlatt growled lowly as started to nip on the skin he could reach, the tone and implications making Alex shiver and let out a small whine. His face burning red.

Alex could hear the faint sound of screaming that sounded vaguely like Clay, and he burst out laughing, Schlatt waiting a moment before hearing faint moaning and someone calling out ‘techno’ before he himself started laughing.

“I can’t believe that one of my friend’s getting a stripper to scream for him is what ruined the moment.” Schlatt laughed as he listened to Alex laugh.

Alex slowly calmed down, letting out a small chuckle or giggle every now and then as he wrapped his arms around Schlatt’s neck and pressed their foreheads together.

“Don’t worry, you’ll still get to ruin me at your house.” Alex said as he looked into Schlatt’s eyes, his own brown eyes sparkling in the low light.

Schlatt felt warm all over as Alex spoke like they were returning to their own home after a vacation. The idea of it felt nice, but it was fleeting and was gone before he could keep a good grip on it.

Schlatt surged forward and connected their lips together with enough force that their drinks spilled onto the floor a little bit.

Alex responded immediately and pushed back, a small moan leaving his mouth as Schlatt gripped his ass a bit harder.

Eventually the two separated, needing to breathe, and pressed their foreheads together as they panted.

“What do you say we get out of here?” Schlatt smirked as he pressed Alex a bit closer to his body to feel a bulge in his pants.

Alex chuckled as he felt Schlatt, it made his face turn more red but he didn’t let it stay for long.

“Pick me up around back in about 15 and we’ll see how badly you can destroy me.” Alex chuckled as he pulled away and went to stand, feeling Schlatt land a smack on his ass before he left the room.

Schlatt smiled as he stood after a minute straightening his suit and tie before he left the room as well.

The guards nodded to him when he exited, and he noticed that the rest of the bosses were outside seemingly just finishing up as well.

He smirked as he recalled the moaning and screams from Technoblade’s room.

“So you got him screaming for you right off the bat huh, ey Technoblade?” Schlatt teased the pink haired hybrid, noticing his messed up hair and his clothes in disarray.

“Shut up you stupid goat, you can’t say anythin’ with your hair lookin’ the way it is.” Techno responded as he laughed at Schlatt’s still mussed up hair.

They all laughed as they proceeded to straighten themselves up and move to leave.

On their way to pick up their lovers for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> ¿Bueno, bueno, bueno, qué tenemos aquí?: Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?
> 
> Hola patito.: hello duckling. 
> 
> oh, entonces hablas español guapo?: oh, so you speak spanish handsome?
> 
> sí, lo hago pequeño patito.: yes I do little duckling.
> 
> Sé tu nombre. vivo en tus partes de la ciudad.: I know your name. I live in your parts of the city.
> 
> oh de verdad, ¿te gusta el lugar donde vives?: oh really, do you like where you live?
> 
> Es agradable pero estoy seguro de que vives en algún lugar mucho mejor: It's nice but I'm sure you live somewhere much better.
> 
> me quieres, mi carnero?: do you love me, my ram? (Not exactly what I meant but it works)
> 
> Sí: yes. 
> 
> ¿Quieres que te haga un espectáculo, Schlatt?: Do you want me to put on a show for you, Schlatt?
> 
> Sírvenos unas copas y ven a sentarte en mi regazo, cuéntame sobre ti. Tendremos tiempo para un espectáculo en mi casa: Pour us a few drinks and come sit on my lap, tell me about yourself. We will have time for a show at my house.
> 
> (Sponsored by google translate please don’t crucify me if it’s wrong pls I’m trying.)


	7. Chapter 4: Make me impressed, Make me obsessed. (A bit of violence and nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning for the end, and warning for a bit of violence in the middle. 
> 
> A villain character is introduced in the chapter, and every bit of bullying that goes on is obviously fictional. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clay took a minute or two after Techno left to compose himself having enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm and the fact that he was gonna be sleeping with a client sinking in slowly. 

He turned red as he recalled the power that the man held over him, and felt his heart pounding against his chest as he recalled that the very same man had looked at him like a disciple would look upon the god they worshipped and praised. 

He calmed himself as he stood and left the room, noticing that the door to Alex’s room was open, and so was George’s, meaning they had already left. 

He noticed Nick come stumbling out of the room he was in, his face looked satisfied and his body looked shaken, his muscles in his legs trembled and he had a slight sheen of sweat over his body. 

“Damn, he fuck you into oblivion or what? You look like you got some good dick.” Clay teased as he noticed the remaining blush on his friend's cheeks. 

“No—” his voice cracked and he had to clear his throat, he sounded sick and like he had a sore throat. “No he didn’t fuck me, not yet at least, I’m going with him tonight so I won’t be home till morning.” Nick finished as his voice started to break a bit. 

“Well shit, looks like nobody's gonna go home to Bad tonight, cause I’m going home with Technoblade.” Clay laughed as the two walked side by side to the dressing rooms to get ready to leave. 

“We should probably let him know, don’t you think?” Nick said as they crossed the floor to head backstage. 

“Definitely, don’t want him getting worried and calling the police.” Clay responded as he noticed Nick was doing a weird walk and cringing every so often.

“What’s up with you?” He asked as he pointedly looked down to Nick's legs. 

Nick turned red as he slowly put his hands over his crotch, trying to hide shame that Clay had yet to notice. 

“He Uhm…” Nick hesitated saying until they were in the safety of backstage, away from prying eyes and listening ears. 

“He what? Are you alright?” Clay asked worriedly, hoping Nick wasn’t hurt or anything. 

“He made me cum in my shorts.” Nick hid his face as he spoke, feeling a twist in his stomach as he groaned in embarrassment. 

“Wh- how’d he do that? How fast?” Clay asked as he felt himself get excited for Nick, since the raven haired male never got sexual with his clients and hadn’t cum from another person in a year. 

“He touched my back, and he didn’t force himself on me, he let me give him consent to touch me in the first place.” Nick started smiling appreciatively at the memory.

Clay made a noise in understanding, Nick’s back had always been an extremely sensitive area on his body, one little touch, no matter if it was sexual or not, would have him shivering and sometimes moaning. 

Clay learned about that the hard way, let’s just say they intended on never speaking to anyone who was at the party where he touched Nick’s bare back and the raven moaned so loudly that the music went quiet and everyone simply stared at them. 

“Well Shit it sounds like you ought to marry him.” Clay joked, not noticing his friends love struck look and smile.

“Well we better get you cleaned up and get out back, no telling how patient they’ll be.” Clay said as he hurriedly pushed his friend to the bathroom and found his street clothes. 

Clay went to get dressed after Nick was set up, slipping on his black skinny jeans, and his black crop top that was skin tight and had long sleeves. 

He wore green sneakers, and had a dark green flannel that he tied around his waist. 

When Nick came out, Clay quickly assessed his outfit. 

Nick was wearing a white crop top with a flame symbol in the center, a long sleeved black turtleneck underneath, tucked into a pair of black shorts with some chains hanging from the belt loops, his shoes were a pair of white sneakers that had flame detailing. 

Clay fixed his friends head band, and decided that he’d put a bit of makeup on the both of them, just for tonight. 

He put some eyeliner and mascara on Nick, since his natural beauty didn’t need makeup and only accented his sensual brown eyes. He also added some cherry flavored gloss to his plump lips to make them more kissable. 

Clay added a bit of green eyeshadow to the inner parts of his eyelids, eyeliner, and mascara, adding tinted cherry gloss to his own lips. 

“Aight let’s go.” Clay grinned as he grabbed his bag, Nick following in suit, and both of them going outside to wait on their rides. 

They were early so they waited with Alex and George, both of them talking about going to their clients houses for the night as Nick texted bad about where they were gonna end up for the night. 

They didn’t notice anything around them all that much, too engrossed in conversation to really notice that they were no longer alone. 

“Look at all the little sluts waiting on their perverts to take them home.” The group heard a nasty voice from near the door. 

Ah, Nick recognized that voice. 

“Angela.” Clay responded curtly as the group went quiet, their relaxed postures tensing up and their faces molding into anger. 

Angela strutted over in her hot rod red heels, a skintight leather mini skirt, a ripped up tube top, most definitely a push up bra, and a tasteless fur coat. Her ugly blonde hair, that wasn’t natural, pushed up into a messy ponytail. 

She made a point of stepping on Nick’s toes purposely with her heel. 

He winced in pain and bit his lip but didn’t say anything. 

“Oopsy, sorry Nicky.” She giggled like she was innocent, the sharp and hateful look in her eyes told a completely different story though. 

Nick returned the glare but kept his mouth shut as one end of the alleyway where they had to wait was blocked off by three large burly guys, who could definitely kill the four of them in an instant. Guys who worked for Angela’s rich father. 

Angela was a fellow stripper, but she was tacky, and had no class so she didn’t get good tips, she made her own way by bullying other workers to give up their tips for safety from her dudes who were more like dogs. 

You give up your tips for the night, you can leave and not have any trouble, refuse, and you’ll no longer be able to work a pole to get tips. 

“I heard you guys got paid very handsomely tonight. So why don’t you just hand it over and you can go ride the limp dicks of whatever sad sack old rich guy that told you that you were pretty.” She sneered at the four, holding out a hand that wore bracelets and rings, all completely fake and incredibly tacky. 

She went up to Nick first, having always been more harsh on him because of her ugly jealousy that he was prettier than her in every aspect of the word. 

She held out a hand expectantly, a look in her eyes and a smirk on her face that told Nick he had lost. 

Nick felt himself want to cry as he reached into his bag, grabbing the two stacks of cash that Karl gave him, and placing it into her hand. His own trembling as his tears started to well up. 

He earned that money, he worked for that money, and just like that she had taken it all away. 

She smiled innocently and moved on to Clay who stood next to Nick, shoving Nick’s money into her fake purse, before she waited on Clay. 

Clay knew they couldn’t escape this, the last time they attempted to say no, he and Nick were beaten so badly that they couldn’t work for three months and almost got kicked out of their apartment. 

Clay had never felt fear until he heard Nick’s cries in pain as those men beat him to the ground and broke one of his legs, breaking two of his own ribs and fracturing his cheekbone, his arm was dislocated and he was lucky that he knew how to get it back in without hurting it permanently. 

And he swore that he’d never let Nick feel that much pain ever again. Not from a person, or from anything else. 

Nick was one of the youngest in the group so Clay had the need and want to protect him. 

As Clay was about to hand over his money, some voices broke through the tense silence, Clay recognized one and froze. 

His hesitation costed him as Angela immediately slapped him across the face.

That was definitely gonna leave a mark of some kind. 

The slap made the voices stop as Clay fell to the ground, the shock and blooming pain in his face making his adrenaline start pumping. 

He felt Nick drop down beside him, felt the younger hold him in his arms and ask if he was ok. 

“God, get up you disgusting piece of trash. Are you so useless that you can’t even stand on your own? How pathetic.” Angela sneered as she went to step on Clay’s hand with her heel. 

Clay braced for the pain but it never came. 

A loud gunshot broke to fearful air, scaring everyone present as they turned to see where the shot came from. 

At the other end of the alleyway, there stood a shorter male with curly hair, and a purple jacket, holding a gun in the air as slight smoke came from the barrel. 

“Get away from them or the next one is going into your skull, bitch.” Karl snapped as he lowered the gun and pointed it towards Angela, a raging fire of anger on his face as it was twisted into an unnatural and scary look. 

Nick felt his heart start pounding when he saw Karl, he felt relief that they were being saved, but fear at the realization that Karl looked like he was alone. 

“Oh, go on with your business runt, this doesn’t concern you.” Angela snapped at the man, her face showing irritation as she pouted like a child who got their toy taken away. 

“I think this does concern me. Cause you’re fucking with my boyfriend and his friends.” Karl replied darkly, his tone dangerously low and threatening, showing that he wasn’t fucking around. 

“UGH! Guards! Come take out the trash for me.” She shouted to her men at the other end of the alleyway.

“I don’t think so princess.” A deep voice shouted back jokingly, the group of four looking down the alley to see Schlatt, Techno, and Ninja holding guns to the backs of the guards' heads. 

Schlatt had a dark smirk on his face as he kicked the backs of his opponents knees, sending him falling to the ground as he fired a round right beside his head to scare him. 

Alex gulped as Schlatt’s smile showed off his sharp pearly white teeth. 

The other two guards joined their friend in the ground, except techno was not as kind or merciful as his companions. 

Techno pushed one of his hooves into the mans back harshly, pushing until his lungs were empty, and he fired. 

Shooting the guard through the head. 

“Let this be a lesson to you.” Techno said as he holstered his gun, and with his comrades, strutted down the alleyway to get face to face with the bitch who thought she was hot shit. 

“You’re not gonna fuck around with anyone anymore, especially not these four. Cause unless you wanna end up like your little dog back there, I suggest you do as we say.” Techno continued with a smirk and bloodlust in his eyes. 

“And why should I listen to common criminals like yourselves?!” She scoffed like Techno told a bad joke.

The three of them had moved more into the light and revealed themselves, leaving Angela petrified as her legs started trembling with fear. 

“Y-You’re all—” she whispered in fear before she turned to run away. 

Making it near Karl before he whacked her with the butt of his gun, sending her to the floor in an instant. 

“Why you little runt!” She growled before she saw his gun.

The symbol of Mr. Beast was on the handle, showing who he belonged to. 

“B-But.” She tried to say but wasn’t able to finish before Karl left her. 

The four men helped their lovers, consoling them and comforting them. 

“Hey Nick, are you alright? You hurt?” Karl asked sweetly when he arrived, offering his hand to the tan boy, and helping him stand. 

“N-No...I’m ok, just a little shaken is all. C-Can we just go?” Nick asked as his voice trembled, Karl noticed that the younger had been on the verge of tears this entire time, and he looked so shaken and stressed that Karl couldn’t tell him no. 

“Alright. Let’s go home.” Karl whispered softly as he pressed gentle kisses to Nick’s face for comfort. 

“Hey wait a second!” Alex spoke up angrily as Schlatt wrapped an arm around his shoulders, his wings flaring out in aggression and his face reflecting that anger. 

“That bitch took the money that he gave Nick!” Alex shouted, his tone extremely pissed off as he pointed at Angela, who was still on the ground in shock. 

Karl’s face darkened as he heard those words. 

“I-it doesn’t matter! She-she can keep it for all I c-care.” Nick snapped, really just wanting to leave and forget this even happened. 

“Are...are you sure Sap?” Clay asked his friend, hoping he was ok with what was going on. 

“I’m sure. Just…” he said firmly before his voice dropped into a whisper. “I just want to go.” He leaned into Karl, wanting to be held and protected, his nerves all frazzled and in disarray from his anxiety. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” Clay confirmed before he gently pulled on Techno’s shirt, urging him to escort them to their ride, the rest of the group following shortly after. 

Karl was the last to take Nick by the hand and lead him to his car. 

Angela watched as the four boys she’d been stealing from, for over a year or so now, climbed into the cars of those men who were practically legends. 

She watched their stressed out faces relax into teasing and playful smirks once they were in the safety of their rides. 

Nick had paused a second before he climbed into the black suburban with Karl, he turned and looked at Angela with a hateful glare in his eyes, he climbed in immediately took his place in Karl’s lap, and started kissing him feverishly, and Angela was able to watch it all happen before the door shut and the car drove off a moment later. 

Inside the car, Chris had rolled up the privacy screen so Nick and Karl could be alone, smirking as he waited for Chandler to get inside before driving off. 

Nick was pressing his body as close as possible to Karl’s, whimpering desperately into the older man’s mouth, feeling his body long for a distraction, something to get his mind away from what just happened. 

Karl noticed the desperation so he pulled away, biting his tongue to resist giving in when Nick whined in protest at Karl pulling away. 

“Baby, are you sure that you’re alright?” Karl asked breathlessly as Nick moved to kiss down Karl’s neck, loosening his tie and trying to unbutton his shirt. 

“Karl, please, just need, you…” Nick said in between kisses, moaning as he rubbed his erection over Karl’s thigh. He just wanted to forget was that such a bad thing?

“Nick, I don’t think—” Karl tried to say before Nick cut him off, his voice serious and his body trembling slightly. 

“Karl please. I’m fine, I just don’t want to think about it anymore.” He pulled Karl’s face to meet his, pressing their foreheads together as he moved Karl’s hands to hold his waist. “I just want you to make me forget…” Nick whispered against Karl’s lips before he surged forward and closed the tiny gap between them. 

Karl knew that Nick was in some kind of shock and was too shaken up to properly process what he’d been through, only wishing to take his mind off of the events that happened. 

Karl couldn’t deny him when he looked at him that way and pleaded with that voice. 

Karl bucked his hips up, feeling a bit of friction come from the contact he’d made with Nick, he groaned slightly as he started to touch Nick all over. 

“Oh Nick…” Karl whispered into the ravenette’s ear as he felt all over the younger man’s body. 

“Karl~...” Nick whined as he wanted more. 

Karl pulled Nick’s shirt from his shorts and ran his hands up inside, feeling the younger’s toned back, feeling the muscles quiver and tremble under his touch. 

Nick let out a sweet moan as he trembled violently, his breathing coming out faster after Karl froze. 

“Please do that again, fuck please Karl I need—hHhhh~!” Nick begged before Karl was running his hands over his back once more. 

Karl felt his face get very hot as he listened to Nick moan and whine from his back being touched. 

“I wonder if you can cum from this alone.” Karl chuckled darkly as he continued his ministrations. 

Nick shivered at the thought of cumming from this alone, gasping for air as the pleasure was insurmountable. 

“Please, please, please make me cum Karl, please.” Nick whined as his body continued trembling. 

Karl decided to experiment after a few minutes of running his hands over Nick's back. 

He reached up high to touch the ravenette’s shoulders, and he gently dragged his nails from the shoulders down to the lower back right above the hem of his shorts. 

“AH~!” Nick practically screamed as his body started shaking and he came in his pants, again.

“Ah~ oh fuck...hah~...” Nick whined as he rode out his orgasm in Karl’s lap. 

The older had stopped his touching as Nick came, knowing the stimulation would be a lot if he continued. 

Karl felt Nick lean into him timidly, like he was nervous about being pushed away, but Karl carefully embraced him. 

“You did so good...you’re alright, I’ve got you…” Karl whispered as he stroked Nick’s hair and placed kisses on his head. 

Nick felt affection swell up in his chest as Karl immediately moved into aftercare, and didn’t push him away. 

Karl felt the car come to a stop, and a moment later, his door was opened and he heard one thing from Chris. 

“Welcome home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see what happens at home? ;)))


	8. (In the car with Dreamnoblade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked to see the perspective of dreamnoblade in their car during last chapters ride home, so here you go!
> 
> It’s kinda short I guess cause it’s just a filler. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Dream got settled into the car, he was immediately pulled close to Techno, and he plastered himself against the man desperately ignoring the light sting on his cheek for the time being. 

“Are you hurt at all?” He heard Techno’s voice rumble from his chest, his voice quiet and low to keep from startling Clay. 

Clay blushed before he responded. 

“She slapped me but that’s about it, I should be alright.” Clay answered truthfully, knowing that there was no reason to lie to Techno. 

Techno grew slightly tense and his grip on Clay’s body grew a bit more firm before he answered. 

“We saw.” He responded simply, his tone harsh at the memory and not Clay himself. 

“How long has that been going on? You gave up too easily and let her hit you…” Techno asked in a voice of worry more than accusation, knowing that Clay had too much spunk to just lie down so easily to someone who was much smaller than him. 

“...over a year now…” Clay responded sadly.

Techno immediately tensed up more, over a year of her stealing from him and abusing him like that. 

“Why give in?” He asked simply, making sure to watch his tone so Clay didn’t get the idea that he was accusing him of something. 

“Those guys you had at the end of the alleyway...the last time we tried to say no...Nick and I...we couldn’t work for three months...and we almost lost our apartment and we could barely afford the protection fee, we were lucky that our friend who we live with had enough savings to help all of us get through.” Clay responded quietly, the memory, no matter how long ago, was painful. 

Techno’s grip on him got more gentle and loving as the man spoke, feeling a twinge of sympathy as he recalled his childhood. 

He wasn’t always the almighty and powerful Technoblade after all, he didn’t even look remotely similar to his siblings, not even the same species. 

But right now, he reasoned, was not about him, it was about making Clay feel better.

“What area do you live in? Maybe I can help lower the fee there.” Techno asked as he started to place gentle kisses on Clays hair. 

“We...we live in your area…” Clay responded after a moment of silence, his voice low and careful. 

“Then consider that fee no more.” Techno responded quickly as he pulled Clay into his lap, and started kissing his neck, kissing over the marks he’d placed there, and running his hands over Clay’s legs. 

“You’re such a simp, you know that?” Clay joked breathlessly as he felt himself turn red with the slow arousal, tilting his head to allow more room for Dave to work with. 

“Well if I’m simping, then you’re more than worthy of it.” Techno responded before diving back in and leaving more marks behind. 

This continued until the car stopped completely, Techno pulled away and quickly helped them get straightened up and presentable before the door opened, showing the brunet who wore a yellow sweater under his suit jacket, and a black beanie on his head. 

The combination of a sweater and a beanie with a suit looked odd but on him it fit quite nicely. 

“We’re home.” The man spoke, his voice was clearly European, specifically British, which confused Clay for a moment before he remembered that the Sleepy Family was from the UK but had moved into the US to take some time there. 

They moved here and never left for some odd reason that nobody could understand. 

“Thanks.” Clay said as he was helped out of the car, waiting for Techno before turning to face the...very large...mansion…

“Oh my…” Clay couldn’t say anything as he looked at the beautiful home, the pillars, the flowers, the lights, even the damn doorway was beautiful. 

“Come, the rest of the family is leaving soon for our vacation home, so we’ll be alone.” Techno spoke nonchalantly as he slid a hand over Clay’s hip and tugged him close. 

He noticed that the brunet who opened the car door had slid off his black jacket and had thrown it into the backseat carelessly before following the two inside. 

“God I can’t wait for time on the lake, get some peace and fuckin quiet for once.” The brunet grumbled as he walked inside, his position more relaxed as he went up the stairs to go to his room presumably. 

The home was just that, a home, it was lively and bustling with life, and it was pretty peaceful. 

That is...it was until—

“TOMMY YOU LITTLE FUCKING GREMLIN CHILD BRING ME BACK MY GUITAR!” Someone shouted before a blonde kid went running from somewhere, the brunet from before following angrily, shouting about the kid being a raccoon or something. 

“Sorry about this, one second.” Techno groaned before he let go of Clay’s waist and stepped forward slightly. 

“TOMMY!” Techno’s booming voice reverberated around the whole house, startling Clay a bit, before the blonde slid down the railing of the staircase, a guitar strapped to his back, a nonchalant look on his young face. 

Definitely a kid. 

The more Clay looked at the kid, he noticed he was also a hybrid. 

Specifically a raccoon which made him chuckle quietly. 

Clay didn’t notice that techno was even talking to, Tommy was it?, until the kid groaned and handed over the guitar he’d stolen, back to its rightful owner, and bounded up the stairs, returning shortly with a suitcase in hand and an excited grin on his face. 

“Vacation time!” Tommy shouted excitedly as he raced outside to the car. 

“Wilbur! We’re waiting on you, dickhead!” Tommy shouted as he leaned back in the doorway for a moment. 

“Shut the fuck up you child I’m right here.” Wilbur had cursed before he followed Tommy out the door, his own suitcase in hand and a guitar case in the other. 

As Wilbur left, Techno waved them goodbye as they drove off. 

He shut the door and turned back to Clay, who had been silent this entire time. 

“Now, let’s go upstairs shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual chapter is posted right now after this!


	9. Chapter 5: Touch me, Love me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW and smut warning.
> 
> Dreamnoblade smut is next, then Schlatt and Quackity. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Karl had dismissed his guards and locked up the house before he took Nick by the hand and led him to one of the large bedrooms, gently guiding Nick over to lie on the bed, kissing his exposed skin. 

“Nick...Nick you’re so beautiful…” Karl whispered against perfect skin. 

Nick felt Karl’s words, he felt them touch his soul as they were whispered in truth.

Karl pulled away to start getting undressed, turning on the bedside lamp so he could see his lover and his lover could see him. 

Both males got undressed quickly, not bothering with teasing or too much build up, deciding that the whole night so far had been enough build up. 

Nick had felt gross as he peeled his underwear away from his skin, his cum making it look nasty, before he grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself off, despite knowing that he was going to be making a mess of himself again later, he just didn’t want to feel gross now. 

Karl looked over the expanse of Nick’s exposed body, seeing it all laid out for him and nobody else. 

Karl ran his hands over Nick’s stomach before lowering to his legs and gently spreading them. 

Nick blushed at Karl’s gentle touch and sensual motions. 

It turned him on immensely as he had never been with someone who was this kind and gentle. 

“Pretty…” Karl whispered in awe as he gently touched Nick’s entrance, feeling it flutter and Nick’s whole being tremble at the touch. Karl turned red at the sound of Nick’s moan. 

“Please Karl…” Nick whined as he looked up at Karl. 

“Alright baby.” Karl whispered as he leaned down to press his lips against Nick’s, placing his hands on Nick’s bare ass and giving a squeeze before he pulled back. 

“Move to the center of the bed.” Karl said as he looked for lunch in the drawers, before he groaned and realized that this was a guest room so there wasn’t any here, he’d have to go to his room to get some, as well as clothes for later. 

“Dammit. Wait here, I gotta go get some lube, I’ll be right back I promise.” Karl pressed kisses to Nick’s skin as an apology before he slipped his boxers back on and rushed out of the room. 

Nick whine at Karl leaving before he relaxed. 

He decided to help Karl out a bit, since it was his first time doing this with anyone, he wanted to make it good and make Karl not feel like he was doing bad.

Nick placed three of his fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva before he pulled them out and reached down to tease his entrance, closing his eyes to imagine Karl touching him, he moaned softly and gently pushed the finger in to the first knuckle, waiting till he could take more before pushing his finger the rest of the way inside, and slowly falling into a rhythm. 

He pushed a second inside to follow it, wincing at the slight burn before it melted into pleasure and he fell back into his pattern. 

He continued until he heard the door open, looking over to see Karl looking at him in shock, his face red and his eyes staring right where Nick’s fingers disappeared inside him. 

“Karl~...” Nick whined as he pulled out his fingers when Karl came closer. 

“This is my first time baby...will you prep yourself for me?” Karl asked as he moved back in between Nick’s legs, holding the lube out for Nick to take. 

“Yes…” Nick panted as he took the bottle and poured it over his three fingers, his spit had started to dry so it wouldn’t work as well as lube. 

He pressed two fingers back inside himself, moaning as he didn’t feel resistance and his fingers slid in so easily. 

He continued to prep himself, knowing that Karl was watching him so intently made pleasure run up his spine, his body started shaking as he cracked open his eyes to see Karl. 

Karl was watching Nick’s whole body, watching as he fingered and stretched himself just for Karl, he was rubbing his hand over his own erection, panting as he saw Nick looking at him. 

Soon, Nick pulled out his fingers, his hole gaping, wet, and trying to clench around nothing, the sight made Karl moan as he knew he’d be able to fit right inside. 

“You’re so good Nick, so fucking good, look at you.” Karl moaned as he took the lube and poured some into his hand to rub over his throbbing dick, wanting to be buried inside the beautiful man quickly. 

“Please fuck me karl, I want it, I need you.” Nick moaned as he laid back to the bed, his head propped up on some pillows. 

Karl grabbed a pillow and pushed it under Nick’s hips, before he placed those tan legs over his shoulders and lined himself up. 

He teased with the head before gently pressing inside, keeping his pace slow and looking for any discomfort on Nick’s face. Nick, despite having stretched out, was still a bit tight around Karl, the tight fit made Karl whine as he held back from just pushing forward and burying himself to the hilt. 

Karl noticed that Nick’s face had morphed from pleasure to discomfort so he stopped, panting as he pressed kisses over Nick’s face to help him relax. 

“It’s alright, I got you.” He whispered softly as Nick’s body relaxed and was able to take the intrusion. 

Eventually Karl managed to push himself fully inside, stopping as he took in the sensation, Nick was so warm inside, the wet heat wrapped around Karl comfortably and the sounds of Nick moaning made it all much more intense. 

“Fuck… Karl~” Nick moaned as he felt he was being practically impaled by the man's dick. 

Karl took that as a sign he could move, slowly he thrusted inside of Nick, moaning as Nick’s body welcomed him like he was familiar. 

The two continued on, the sex was more loving and sensual than anything Nick had ever experienced, he felt cared for, loved, and he felt beautiful in Karl’s arms. 

Everyone always told Nick that he was beautiful, but now he started to truly believe it as Karl treated him like he was beautiful. 

Karl’s hands made Nick light up in ecstasy. 

Their silent agreement that they would talk about how they felt for the other at a later time, more specifically after this was over for the time being. 

Nick felt his stomach tighten up as he could feel his fourth orgasm of the day coming up, he whined and started grinding back desperately looking for a faster pace. 

Karl had started to feel Nick pushing back and felt his own orgasm coming up as well. 

The loving sex devolved into straight fucking as both men looked for release, the sound of skin slapping and moaning filled the room. 

Nick felt himself cum all over their chests, his body shaking as he rode it out. 

Karl felt Nick tighten up and he groaned. 

“Where...where do you want it?” Karl asked as he felt his orgasm coming closer. 

Nick whined and could barely form the word. 

“I-In! In please!” He moaned loudly.

Karl registered the words and buried himself deep inside Nick as he came, filling the sub to the brim as he continued to fuck him through his orgasm to ride it out. 

As Karl slowed down, he gently pulled out as he started to soften, watching his cum flow from Nick’s body. The sight was enough to make Karl twitch slightly before he laid down beside Nick, pulling him close to his chest, and gently running has hands over the boys lower back and ass. 

“Do you want to get in the bath?” Karl asked as Nick started to catch his breath. 

Nick turned red as he looked away and turned over to his other side, with his back facing Karl. 

Karl was confused before he felt Nick’s hand on his soft dick, slowly guiding it back to Nick’s hole. 

“Can you...we just...stay here for a while...please?” Nick was glad he had turned over so Karl couldn’t see his red face. 

Karl caught on quickly as he felt his dick stiffen as he slowly pulled Nick close and slipped himself back inside, sighing at the warmth surrounding him, hearing Nick sigh in content as they laid there basking in the afterglow. 

~End Chapter 5~


	10. Chapter 6: No Smoke And Mirrors, Just You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dreamnoblade nsfw and smut 
> 
> someone asked for a perspective of the car ride with Quackity and Schlatt, but its already past that point, and Schlatt and Alex have their own chapter coming up anyhow so I'll just save them for later. 
> 
> anyways 
> 
> TW//: there's a bit of angst and somewhat reference to a panic attack at the end. and reference to a past relationship that lacked aftercare. 
> 
> AFTERCARE IS IMPORTANT YOU LITTLE SHITS. SO IS CONSENT. 
> 
> i will be changing the tags later on to fit the story as it progresses.

Clay laid against the plush bed, sinking into the mattress, and feeling the silky sheets against his skin. 

Techno had brought him to his room and told him to be waiting for him, he had to go dismiss his employees and lock up the house for safety. 

His guards would remain but they wouldn’t be inside. 

Clay had stripped down and threw himself onto the bed, sighing softly as he felt more comfortable than he’d ever been in his entire life. 

Clay felt himself perk up as the memory as to why he’s in this lovely room came flooding back, he turned red as he looked down and saw he was half hard just at the thought of ruining the silky sheets.

Thoughts ran rampant as he refrained from touching himself, wanting to wait until Techno came back, he shoved his hands under the soft pillows beneath his head to hold himself back. 

Thoughts of being pinned down, taken from behind, of techno being rough with him, marks being left everywhere on his body, being sore in the morning. 

It all made him start leaking before he could even realize that he’d gotten that hard so quickly. 

“Techno~” Dream whined impatiently as he bucked his hips, looking for friction to ease his painful erection. 

“Well, look at you.” A deep voice chuckled from the doorway, causing Dream to jump and let out a small yelp. 

“D-Don’t tease me, p-please I can’t take it.” Dream pleaded desperately as he bucked his hips again, making a show of his arousal as the natural showman that he is. 

Techno turned red and bit his lip at the sight. 

“You haven’t touched yourself have you?” Techno asked as he slowly undressed himself. His dominating tone leaving no room for jokes. 

“N-No sir, I promise.” Clay responded as he whimpered at every article of clothing dropped to the floor. He wanted Techno to go faster, but didn’t plead or say anything, knowing that if he did, then he would only go slower. 

“Good boy, but how am I to know you’re not lying?” Techno purred lowly as he looked over at Clay with a look in his eyes that made the blond whine. 

“I swear I’m not lying! I didn’t!” Clay cried out as his dick continued to weep onto his stomach, his hips bucking again as he whimpered. 

It was quite obvious that Clay had not been touching himself, from the fact that his dick was not wet all over from the blond using spit or his pre-cum as a form of lube, and that the blond was shaking all over from lack of stimulation. 

“I’ll believe you this time.” Techno shrugged as he rummaged for lube in his bedside drawer. 

Clay bit his lip at the insinuation that this wasn’t going to be a one and done deal, that Techno planned to have Clay back in this position again at some point. 

He thought about how they would meet a second time, would they exchange numbers and arrange things that way, or would they meet at the club again? 

It would be pointless to meet at the club every time they wanted to meet up, so exchanging numbers would be their best route, but he brushed it aside for the time being and focused on the current moment. 

Techno was looming over him, his eyes scanning his face as Clay left his own head and thoughts, startling at the image of the man over him.

“You alright? Had me worried, you spaced out and didn't react for a minute.” Techno said softly as he placed a hand on Clay’s cheek, his eyes translating his worry, even if his voice didn’t. 

Clay realized that Techno had dropped all foreplay when he got lost in his own head, replacing his dominating attitude with a soft and worried demeanor. Like he genuinely cared about Clay being alright. 

“I’m alright, I promise.” He smiled softly as he looked into the hybrid’s soft ruby eyes that looked at him like he was worth more than everything he owned. 

“I just want you to be present, let’s drop all the foreplay, we don’t even have to have sex if you’re not feeling up to it.” Techno said as he pressed his forehead to Clay’s and proceeded to pepper delicate kisses that felt like the silky texture of a rose petal against his face. 

Clay made a pleased sound at the attention, before he shook his head no. 

“I want to continue, but yeah, let’s drop all the theatrics.” Clay whispered after Techno made eye contact once more. Techno gave him a nod before he leaned down to kiss and nip at Clay’s throat, careful not to leave any more marks. 

“You can leave marks, I don’t mind.” Clay whispered as he pushed a hand into Techno’s hair, he didn’t realize the pink locks were loose until he’d buried a hand into it to the scalp. 

The touching was slow and genuine, gentle. 

Techno made marks across every bit of skin he could reach, where a mark would be appropriate, and Clay let him do so, loving the feeling of his teeth sinking into his flesh. 

Techno was kissing and marking up every bit of Clay, from his neck, he marked his collarbone, chest, stomach, inner thighs, down to his calves before he left marks all over Clay’s arms. 

“Flip over and lay on your stomach.” Techno panted as he made his last mark on Clay’s wrist.

Clay did as he was told and laid on his stomach, feeling more sensitive now that he couldn’t see Techno. 

Techno continued to leave marks on Clay’s body, covering the expanse of his back with random splotches before moving lower to one specific area. 

“Lift your hips up.” Techno requested as he gently held onto the blond’s hips. 

Clay, again, did as he was told, sighing in content as he felt Techno’s hands running over his skin. 

“You have such nice hips, do you realize that?” Techno commented as he felt Clay’s hips and waist, complimenting his figure. 

“Feminine hips, I have realized that, all my ex-boyfriends have told me so.” Clay teased, chuckling a bit before he let out a loud moan. A harsh slap to his ass snapping him back to the fact the he and Techno are literally naked and about to have sex, he definetely knew he shouldn’t mention other men while he was in bed with a different one.

“What was that little comment again?” Techno asked as he rubbed his hand over the blooming red handprint on Clay’s ass. 

“N-Nothing.” Clay responded as his face burned and he tried to focus on not making noise as he felt Techno’s hands on his body. 

“Thought so.” Techno’s deep voice rumbled before Clay felt his soul leave his body. 

Clay could feel the wet muscle of Techno’s tongue, licking and prodding at his hole, the sensation was forgein but not unwelcome as Clay’s eyes rolled back into his skull at the experience. 

Techno could hear how much Clay was enjoying this and it made him sigh with satisfaction, his hot breath making the boy tremble. 

After a few minutes of Clay getting eaten out in the most dirty way he could’ve ever imagined, Techno pulled away and gently blew onto Clay’s hole, the cold air making it flutter and whine leave the blond’s lips. 

“Techno please~” Clay moaned loudly as he pushed his ass back to try and search for that sensation again, pretty much shoving his ass in Techno’s face. 

Soon something cold and slick touched his entrance, making his body jerk away from it. 

“C-Cold~” He whined in complaint as he made a show of wiggling his hips, he could hear Techno mutter an apology before the sensation of his slick finger had returned, significantly warmer than before. 

Techno pressed his finger in slowly, making sure to not move too quickly and make the blond uncomfortable. He gently massaged the boy's hip with his free hand as he slowly thrusted his finger in and out of the younger, hearing him mewl in content as he got used to the feeling. 

He added two more, hearing the blond get louder with each one, before he started searching for that bundle of nerves that would send Clay to the moon, crooking his fingers and pushing them deeper as he looked. 

“Now where--” He started to say before he found it, hearing Clay scream to the high heavens and beg for him to do it again confirmed that fact. 

“Found it.” He chuckled darkly as he began to abuse the smaller males prostate, Clay completely losing his mind as the stimulation continued. 

“Oh god! Technoblade~!” Clay screamed as he came, white ropes splattering against the bed sheets as he lost himself to the pleasure. 

Techno started to pull away before he heard Clay whine in protest. 

“What is it?” Techno asked as his fingers were still buried deep in the boy and gently teasing his prostate. 

“Put it in already!” Clay cried as he pushed back against Techno’s fingers. 

“You sure?” Techno asked, wanting to be sure before he did something. 

Clay nodded rapidly and turned to try and look at Techno, his emerald eyes pleading as they brimmed with tears, making Techno twitch as he saw the Clay was drooling as well. 

“Please fuck me Technoblade!” Clay cried as he shimmied his hips to try and stimulate himself further. 

Techno grunted as he pulled his fingers out, despite the boy’s protest and began to lather himself in lube, pulling the boy back until he was sitting on his knees, and placing him in position so sink down onto Techno’s member. 

“Ready?” Techno asked for confirmation once more as he teased Clay’s entrance with the head, his hands holding Clay in place so he can’t just drop down too quickly and hurt himself. He started to kiss over Clay’s neck and shoulder to help him relax a bit. 

“Please, I don’t want anything else, just you.” Clay pleaded as he reached an arm around to tangle his fingers into Techno’s hair, bracing himself for the intrusion. 

“Alright, we’re gonna take this slow, tell me if it hurts too much.” Techno whispered directly into Clay’s ear before he nipped the lobe and returned to kissing on his neck. 

“Okay…” Clay responded as he placed a hand over one of Techno’s own, interlacing their fingers for comfort as he slowly slid down and allowed Techno’s cock to enter him. 

He moaned at the stretch and burn as he lowered down on Techno, it was much more pleasure than pain, but Techno’s grip on him forced him to stop. 

“You’re going too fast, you’re gonna hurt yourself, slow down.” Techno growled when Clay whined at the halt in motions. Clay realized that he was going a bit fast, so he nodded and let himself be guided down, taking into account Techno’s grip as he sat down lower and lower.

Finally, Techno was buried to the hilt, and he was long enough that he was pressed against Clay’s prostate constantly. 

Clay had never felt such intensity when having sex before, his desires were being met, everything his body craved and longed for was all met in one fell swoop by Techno. 

He desired intimacy, and this position kept him plastered against Techno’s chest, and they always had contact between them, which was more than the position he was in earlier. 

Clay felt his body get used to the intrusion very quickly, like his body was made to fit Technoblade perfectly. He moaned loudly at the thought. 

Techno gave a small jerk of his hips just to test how relaxed Clay had gotten, noticing that Clay moaned and whined instead of winced, encouraging him to start moving. 

He lifted Clay’s hips until the head was all that remained inside, and he let him drop like a deadweight, Clay’s scream was encouraging as the blond got the idea and started falling into a pattern of lifting his hips and dropping them back down, letting him be in control of the speed, pace, and the strength. 

Techno let out quiet moans into Clay’s ear as the boy moved along his shaft, his insides were warm and his body clung to Techno’s dick like it didn’t want to let go, trying to pull more of him inside at each movement. 

“You feel so good Clay~” Techno’s deep voice purred into Clay’s ear, the pink haired hybrid’s hands running over his body like they didn’t know where to rest, feeling his chest and stomach, his thighs, tweaking his nipples, then finally, he settled on a placement for them, almost doubling the pleasure that Clay was feeling. 

One hand was feeling Clay’s chest and playing with his nipples, while the other moved to start jerking the blond off in time with their movements. 

“Oh fuck~ Techno~!” Clay whined as he felt Techno’s body reacting to him, growing warmer as his cock got bigger. 

Clay could hear the hybrid panting in his ear, the sound driving him further as the boar sounded like he was experiencing and enjoying the pleasure as well. 

“Clay…” Techno groaned softly as he felt himself getting close. 

“T-Techno I-I’m gonna--” Clay cried as he released, dropping down hard onto Techno and burying him deep inside as Clay’s cum ruined the sheets and Techno’s hand. 

“Fuck…” Techno moaned as he thrusted into clay a few more times, chasing his own orgasm that didn’t come crashing down until--

“Fill me with your cum Techno, please, I want you to fill me up.” Clay whispered as he was used like a living fleshlight. 

Techno pushed himself as deep as he could go inside of Clay as he came, filling the blond up until it was leaking out around Techno’s cock. 

“Fuck...baby you were so good…” Techno moaned softly as he lazily thrust into Clay to ride out his orgasm, pulling out watching the substance drip from Clay’s used hole. Clay shivered as he felt the slimy substance leak out of him, but he didn’t complain. 

They sat together, basking in the afterglow as they calmed down, Clay leaned heavily against Techno’s chest as he felt sleepy. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Techno hummed softly, gently turning Clay to pick him up bridal style and carry him to the ensuite bathroom. 

He layed out a small towel on the counter near the sink and sat Clay on it, making sure that any cum that's still dripping from the blond’s ass wont get on the counter or the floor. He gave the boy a sweet kiss before he peppered them on his freckled cheeks, leaving soft praises before he turned to fill up the gorgeous porcelain tub with water. 

“Do you want the water warm or hot?” Techno asked as he started to warm the water. 

“Make it hot please.” Clay said softly as his brain tried to process that he was receiving proper aftercare, that Techno wasn’t just gonna leave him in the bed alone to wallow in their fluids like he didn’t care. 

“You alright? You keep spacing out…” Techno asked in a worried tone as Clay tuned back into where he was meant to be present. The sight of the man before him startling him and making him jerk violently, disturbing his sore and aching body enough to make him whine a bit. 

“Clay?” Techno asked again as Clay slowly became more aware of himself, the blond realizing he might’ve just freaked Techno out and he started to profusely apologize, his anxiety kicking up and making him freak out and worry. 

Techno realized that Clay was slipping down a hole he shouldn’t be falling into, so he did the only thing he could think of. 

“Clay, Clay look at me.” Techno said firmly as he grabbed the younger’s hands and forced him to make eye contact. “Stop.” He said gently as he placed Clay’s arms around his neck and stepped in between the man’s legs, draping his own arms around Clay’s waist and pressing their foreheads together. 

“You’re alright.” He said as he felt Clay’s hands push into his hair, making him sigh as those slender fingers combed through it gently. 

“...’m’sorry…” Clay mumbled as he tried to look off to the side, Techno started pressing kisses against Clay’s cheeks insistently. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, just let me take care of you…” Techno whispered against freckled skin that reminded him of constellations. 

Clay was quiet for a moment as he allowed Techno to cover his face with kisses, letting his body register that he was safe here, that he was in the arms of someone who would protect him, and he relaxed. 

“Okay…” He nodded gently as he started returning the kisses. 

Techno smiled and moved to get them settled in the bath, cleaning them up before getting them ready for bed. 

And if Techno had wrapped his body around Clay like a teddy bear to give the blond a feeling of safety while they slept, then that was only for him and Clay to know. 

~End chapter 6~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clay and Nick have such an interesting backstory revolving around that reference to the foreign feeling of a gentle partner, intimacy, aftercare, and just feeling love during sex. I genuinely can't wait to fully flesh it out for you guys.


	11. Chapter 7: The world has somehow shifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//: Slight angst  
> NSFW AND SMUT WARNING AS ALWAYS!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the nice comments when i needed a rest, i really do appreciate it. 
> 
> I'm back and feeling a lot less tired so I'll be back to churning out chapters as fast as i can. 
> 
> Promise that they'll be quality and not crappy. 
> 
> Enjoy the long awaited Quackity and Schlatt chapter.

Schlatt smirked as his car came to a stop in front of his mansion, it took a while longer to get here because he lived a good way out from the actual city itself. 

Alex, who had been pretty quiet the entire time, smiled and seemed to get some pep in his step at the sight of the large home. 

Schlatt led the younger upstairs to his large and lavish bedroom.

His bed was a large sort of pit in the floor filled with blankets and pillows galore, and seemed more like heaven than an actual place where he slept. 

Schlatt picked Alex up bridal style before he dropped him in the pit, smiling at the sound of his contagious laughter as he landed on the fluffy blankets. 

Alex sighed as he relaxed, he knew some hybrids like himself preferred to sleep like this, since it allowed for more room to stretch out certain parts, and it was a nest of sorts for people to stay with their children. 

Alex remembered that his own parents slept in a pit similar to this one, and they had kicked him out of it when they thought he was old enough to sleep alone. He wasn’t but he didn’t know that, so he slept in normal beds until his wings started to hurt. 

Alex stretched his wings out as he flipped over to lay on his stomach comfortably. 

“You know Alex…” Schlatt spoke as he undressed himself, looking over Alex’s body as laid there in bliss. 

“I don’t mean this in a rude way, but your wings…” Alex tensed upon hearing that, knowing exactly what was gonna come next, his expression soured as he rolled his eyes. 

“They’re a bit small.” Alex huffed out a breath of air through his nose at that, annoyance flaring up as he tried to calm down. 

“So I’ve been told.” Alex snapped as he slowly regained control of his temper. 

Schlatt noticed the tension and after he’d gotten to his boxers, he stepped into the pit, lowering himself down to his knees, he started massaging Alex’s back while leaning in to kiss his neck gently. 

“I meant nothing by it, it was only an observation my dear.” He whispered against the younger's skin.

Alex blushed as he felt silly for getting angry at a clear observation of his body. It meant that Schlatt was paying attention. 

“My parents didn’t let me stay in our nest after I turned 8, they made me sleep in normal twin sized beds alone until I left.” Alex spoke as Schlatt gently kissed his neck, not out of lust but purely to help Alex calm down. He felt one of the goat’s hands interlock with one of his own as he spoke. 

“I didn’t know that I wasn’t old enough to sleep in a normal bed until I read about it when I was 16, hybrids with wings are supposed to stay in the nest until their wings have fully developed…” Schlatt felt a twinge of anger as he heard that, he knew it for a fact since one of his own friends as a child had wings. 

“Mine, obviously, were not at such a young age.” Alex continued as he gently turned on his back to let Schlatt hover over him. He looked into those seemingly cold and heartless yellow eyes and saw sympathy and affection. 

“Sleeping that way...it…” Alex couldn’t continue, always getting choked up when talking about this every time. 

“Stunted the growth of your wings...so now you can’t fly…” Schlatt finished as he completely understood what happened. Many bird hybrids have the ability to fly, duck hybrids specifically are always born with the ability to fly when they’re wings are fully developed. 

Schlatt felt rage bubble up inside his stomach as his eyes pricked with tears at the information, he hated that Alex couldn’t ever have what the rest of his species has because his parents had neglected him in his development. 

He began to kiss sweetly over Alex’s neck as the smaller started to unbutton his shirt. 

“When I was a kid...My horns didn’t come in until late…” Schlatt sympathized somewhat, his stubble tickling Alex’s skin as he spoke. 

“I was picked on for having adolescent horns as a teenager, with the rest of the goats around me having their horns in enough to headbutt each other.” Alex guided one of Schlatt’s hands to the hem of his pants as he spoke, their touches growing more sexual as they shared experiences. 

“But when mine came in…” Schlatt started palming Alex through his jeans, hearing the younger softly moan at the feeling. 

“I put everyone in their place.” Schlatt growled as he dipped his hand into the smaller males pants to palm him a bit more intimately. 

“Wh-What do you mean by that?” Alex whimpered as Schlatt started to pull his pants and underwear off. 

“It means I had the biggest horns of everyone in my class, so I took my rightful place above all of them by beating the one who thought he was the best.” Schlatt growled as he ripped Alex’s pants and underwear completely off, tossing them outside the pit as he started to feel up the tan boys thighs. 

“So you’re like...an alpha male?” Alex asked as his face turned red when he felt Schlatt’s calloused hand wrap around his dick. 

“Exactly.” Schlatt purred as he gave Alex a few tugs before pulling on his open shirt slightly. 

Alex got the hint and started to pull his shirt off, Schlatt massaging his plump thighs as he did so, making it hard for Alex to fully concentrate on what he was doing. 

When Alex had fully stripped, he opened his arms and allowed Schlatt to fall into them, pressing their lips together as Schlatt pulled the younger close.

“Please ruin me…” Alex panted when they broke the kiss, his eyes sparkling with want, more akin to need. 

Schlatt smirked as he laid Alex down on his back once more. 

“I’m gonna do something real quick first.” Schlatt smirked as he didn’t explain further. 

Alex was confused but he let Schlatt do whatever it was he wanted to do, knowing he could stop if it was weird. 

Schlatt leaned in, taking one of Alex’s dainty hands, kissing the back of it, before he licked a long strip from the wrist to his bicep. Before returning to place loving open mouth kisses up where he had licked. 

“Beautiful…” Schlatt whispered as he lovingly touched Alex’s skin. 

Alex turned bright red as the ministrations continued, Schlatt taking his limbs, licking them before kissing and praising him. 

Alex whined as Schlatt took his legs and threw them over his shoulders, nuzzling into his thigh appreciatively.

The touching continued for a few minutes before things took a left turn when Alex started to get frustrated. 

“God fucking touch me already you sheep.” Alex growled, hoping to get Schlatt to move on to the more interesting stuff. 

(The readers are probably thinking the same thing. I see y’all.) 

Schlatt growled as he moved to quickly turn Alex onto his stomach, to have a dominating position by pinning the raven haired male down, and to make sure he didn’t genuinely hurt his wings. 

“You want me to fucking touch you?” Schlatt growled, his tone making Alex moan softly as the man had a bruising grip on his hips, nails digging into the flesh and will definitely leave bruises in their wake which will last for days. 

“That’s what i fucking said! What, you going deaf old man?!” Alex growled back as he ‘struggled’ against Schlatt’s grip, which was another way of saying he just wiggled his hips to tempt Schlatt further. 

“Turning into a fucking brat are we?” Schlatt smirked as he slapped Alex’s ass, watching the tan boy tense before moaning loudly. 

“You’re getting soft and slow in your old age Schlatt. What was that again about destroying this ass? Guess I missed the memo, didn’t know I would be falling asleep while waiting on your ass to get it up.” Alex smirked as he could feel the irritation that caused Schlatt. 

‘Oh this is gonna be so good if he plays along.’ Alex thought to himself as he bit his lip, smiling and moaning softly as he felt Schlatt move to grab lube, naturally arching his back and waiting patiently as his pre-cum dripped onto the blankets and pillows beneath him. 

“You’re a real slut aren't you Alex Quackity.” Schlatt chuckled darkly as he shoved a lubed finger into Alex, wiggling it around to loosen him up as he listened to the other moan and whine. 

“With an ass like this what were you expecting? A blushing virgin?” Alex moaned as he returned the quip. 

Schlatt slid another finger in, arousal pooling in his stomach as Alex clenched around those fingers, a filthy squelching noise making him groan. 

“God you’re so fucking tight.” Schlatt grunted as he added another as soon as Alex was loose enough. 

“I don’t open up old dudes who have limp dicks schlatt, you better try harder than that.” Alex laughed before a loud moan was ripped from his throat when Schlatt found his prostate. 

“Found it.” Schlatt laughed as he started to abuse the spot.

“Bet...Bet you never got to...to say that before.” Alex said, any bite he wanted to have in his words dying on his tongue as Schlatt continued to finger him open. 

Schlatt didn’t reply, only pulling his fingers away, and sending Alex into a small frenzy. 

“W-Wait...was...was that too far?” Alex turned his head to try and look at Schlatt, the sight he was met with making him want to cum on the spot. 

Schlatt was a lot bigger than he originally gave him credit for, and he had a good thickness to him as well. 

‘Definitely the dick of an alpha hybrid.’ Alex thought as he watched Schlatt lather himself in lube and jerk himself off for a moment. 

Most hybrids still have deep connections to animal roots, especially pack animals like Sheep, and wolves. The species would have dominating hybrids as leaders, and with being one of those leaders, it came with many perks. For Schlatt, it was his large horns, and clearly a large dick. 

“Oh, so you want this ‘limp dick’ now don’t you.” Schlatt asked as he pulled Alex into position and lined himself up with the smaller. 

“i’ve...I’ve seen better...y-you’re nothing special…” Alex moaned as he felt Schlatt teasing him with the tip, and dear god if that alone didn’t send him into a frenzy of shaking.

“I may be nothing special, but after this…” Schlatt grunted as he started to push in, feeling Alex’s body open up and accept the intrusion, though there was the lingering tightness that made him moan quietly. “You’ll want nothing else.” Schlatt panted as he buried himself to the hilt. 

Schlatt knew that despite the current foreplay he wasn’t going to actually hurt Alex. 

“Safeword is...jet. Tell me you hear and understand.” Schlatt panted as he sat there and waited. 

“S-Safeword is Jet. I u-understand, please just fuck me.” Alex whined as he answered, pushing back to try and push Schlatt in further. Both of them groaning at the feeling. 

Schlatt pulled back slowly before he slammed back in, ripping a high pitched moan from Alex’s throat before he could stop it, his face burning red as he tried to cover his mouth. 

“Now, Now don’t hide those noises from me, let me hear how you like to fucking take it,” Schlatt growled as he sped up and went harder, slapping Alex’s ass to show who was in charge. 

“Fuck…fuck fuck...oh god~!” Alex cried as Schlatt found his prostate again, whimpering as tears sprung up in his eyes. Schlatt felt a bit worried, but no safeword yet. 

Alex had never felt this good before in his entire life, ecstasy was blinding him to any discomfort that he knew he would feel later. 

The harsh pace kept up, unrelenting in power even as the rhythm faltered, Alex didn’t even register that he had cum at least twice during it, so blinded by pleasure as he felt his guts being rearranged. 

His high pitched squealing and moaning had Schlatt groaning as he felt like he was having a power trip, but again, no safeword despite having watched the younger cum two times while he railed him. 

Soon he felt his own orgasm coming up so he went harder, reaching deeper inside and making Alex squeal in what sounded like delight, his back arched as he took Schlatt easily. 

“God you’d make such a good cocksleeve.” Schlatt groaned as his nails dug into the skin deeper, his grip harsher and more unforgiving. 

Schlatt felt his orgasm hit him like a train as he pushed in deep as he could go inside of Alex, filling him up and fucking him through it. 

When he finished, he pulled out and watched his cum drip out, the sight making him smirk, he gently massaged Alex’s hips as he turned the boy onto his side. 

“Hey, let's get you…” Schlatt started before his words died on his tongue. 

Alex was out cold, sleeping peacefully it seemed, his breathing even and his face showing serenity. 

“Hell, can’t stay awake long enough for me to take care of you?” Schlatt grumbled halfheartedly as he pull his underwear back on and went to run a bath for Alex, knowing it would be easier on his muscles in the morning. 

Alex, in a weird plane between sleep and being awake, he could hear Schlatt leave, making him frown before he heard water and heard the man come back. 

He smiled softly as he was picked up and lowered into a warm bath, smelling lavender and mint as he drifted off to sleep. 

~End Chapter 7~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I don't know how to write smut. 
> 
> Me: *Writes smut*
> 
> You guys: "we want more please."
> 
> The book: *Becomes a smut book with little plot*
> 
> Me: How did that happen? Whatever, it works.
> 
> (Also join my terrible discord.)
> 
> https://discord.gg/E9e4W9UVMz


	12. people are pretty shitty. not a chapter just a quick rant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about the lovely hate comments that i've gotten.

The summary of this book literally says "read if you want to" and the tags are clear as day, if any people who don't like this kind of stuff comes in here and starts calling me a shitty person, then it's their fault for clicking on this in the first place. i didn't hold a gun to your head and make you read this. 

It also says "Dumb hyperfixation" Which means that i know that this is kind of bad and breaks some cc's boundaries, which is why i didn't character tag. and why i say that it isn't the real people. 

I know im a shit person you don't have to fucking tell me cause i already know. 

Again, i didn't ask you to come in and read this when there are no character tags, and you have to purposefully be looking through the relationship tags to truly find this. 

Don't comment something nasty if you're the one who came here on your own volition, because nobody asked you to say anything or come here in general. 

Stop your dumb little holy quest to stamp out people who you don't agree with, because i am not the worst person on the fucking internet. If you're doing this thinking you're gonna get noticed by your favorite youtuber for being an asshole, i got a surprise for you. 

CC's don't know you, or your name. and they will not give you the time of day if you tell them "I stopped one random person who doesn't affect me from writing a fan FICTION book" 

For god's sake, get a life if you just want to be mean to people who don't affect your life. 

Again, i know that im a shit person, so I don't need people telling me that i am.


	13. Chapter 8: Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //NSFW like halfway through, basically the dreamnoblade section. as this is the morning after for all four couples. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. Than you guys for the lovely messages under my rant, I really do appreciate it! Also a link to my terrible discord server is in the end notes!)

Nick’s eyes fluttered open as he felt sunlight touch his face, he felt comfortable as he cuddled into the soft pillow, sighing happily as he slowly let his body wake up. 

He slowly sat up, stretching a bit as his body felt a bit sore, especially in the lower half of his body. 

He rubbed his face gently, letting the sleep leave him, before he felt arms around his waist that pulled him back down to the bed.

Karl pulled Nick close, nuzzling his face into the boy's hair as he held him, sighing happily when he relaxed and drifted back off to sleep. 

Nick felt his face turn red as he was held, not used to being the one held in any kind of relationship, or still having someone in the bed with him in the morning. 

He could hear voices outside the room but he ignored it in favor of going back to sleep in Karl’s arms, feeling safe and protected for the time being.

* * *

Clay heard his phone ringing loudly, waking him from his sleep as he groggily reached for it. 

That is, he was reaching for it before another hand had grabbed it and took it. 

“Hullo?” A deep voice answered sleepily, Clay’s mind that was still half asleep, not processing that it was his phone that his companion had answered. 

“Who the heck is this?” Clay could hear be shouted from the phone’s speaker, knowing that the person on the other end must’ve been screaming. 

“I should be asking you that, you did call at a god awful time in the morning.” Clay had slowly realized that was Techno’s voice, he turned over and snuggled into the large hybrid’s chest, feeling warm and fuzzy as he relaxed and got extremely comfortable. 

“I’m looking for Clay!” The person on the phone shouted, the noise starting to annoy Clay as he was now closer to the sound. It took him a moment to register his name.

“What.” He answered angrily, the phone mic picking it up easily.

“Clay? Where are you? Where is Nick?!” The voice shouted loudly, making Clay irritated as he angrily sat up and took the phone from Techno’s hand with a bit more force than necessary. 

“Bad i swear to god i sent you a text last fucking night about where we would be. Now i'm trying to fucking sleep, and so is Nick i bet, now don't call until I call you.” Clay knew that Bad wouldn’t have his feelings hurt, it was common knowledge that Clay liked his sleep, and if you decide to call or spam him in the morning, he will get so angry that you would think he’s an entirely different person. 

Which was how Techno felt, his face flushed at seeing Clay’s small tidbit of rage, and hearing him sound that angry made butterflies erupt in his stomach. 

It didn’t help that Clay was wearing one of his t-shirts that draped off his shoulders, and showed off the expanse of hickeys that Techno left on him last night. 

Clay huffed and hung up the phone after hearing Bad say “language!” at him for swearing. 

He nearly slammed the phone back down onto the bedside table, and dove back in to cuddle up close to Techno’s chest, throwing a leg over the other man to wrap onto him like a koala. 

Techno couldn’t take it as he rolled them over so he was pinning the blond down, and he started kissing up his neck. 

“No~ I’m tired, let me sleep.” Clay whined, not really being serious as the position made him a little bit more awake than before. 

Techno didn’t reply and just continued to kiss over Clay’s neck and shoulders, smiling against his skin as clay could feel his morning wood through the larger man’s boxers. 

“Seriously?” He whined, again with no heat behind it as he reached down in between them to lift up the borrowed shirt, showing he wasn’t wearing boxers, since Techno’s were too big and his were getting washed. 

“One more time before i go?” Clay asked as his face turned red, knowing that Techno only had morning wood and wasn’t actually going to do anything without his consent.

“You sure?” Techno asked as he pulled back to look at the gift laid out just for him, the shirt was lifted under Clay’s chin, showing off everything that was hidden underneath.

“Please...I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again…” Clay answered honestly as he reached up for Techno to come closer. 

Techno frowned, his eyes showing sadness as he too realized that he couldn’t just keep going to the club to see Clay every night, he had work, and he had deals to take care of. 

And Clay obviously had family or someone who cared about him, so he couldn’t just expect Clay to drop everything for him either. 

“Alright.” He whispered as he reached for the lube, lathering himself up, and slipping back inside of Clay very easily, the smaller still loose from the night before. 

“Please be gentle.” Clay breathed as his body felt full again, moaning softly as Techno went easy on him, his thrusts were slow and deep, and it meant the world to Clay as he let his mind remember everything about this moment. 

Hoping it wasn’t the last time. 

“Clay...before you leave, I’m gonna give you a phone number…” Techno groaned lowly as he gently mapped out the expanse of Clay’s body. 

“Wh-what for?” Clay replied as he wrapped his arms around Techno’s neck, moaning in his ear, hoping the other man would remember this like he would.

“Fuck you feel so good...it’s for...in case you’re ever in trouble...just call...say your name...and where you are, and some of my men in the area will come bring you to me…” Techno explained as his grip on the pillows beneath Clay’s head tightened as he chased his orgasm. 

Clay didn’t respond, only nodding in understanding as he felt his orgasm wash over him, his cum spilling out between them with a low moan, his body extremely sensitive as Techno spilled into him not long after. 

The two basked in the afterglow and held each other tightly, knowing that the moment they separated and got clean, they would have to be apart for who knows how long. 

* * *

Alex could feel someone gently running their hand over one of his wings as he woke up, he stretched his wings out, giving them a flap or two, to ensure he didn’t have any pain, before he lifted his head up. 

“Morning duckie.” Alex looked at Schlatt, who laid there smiling as he looked at Alex. Alex smiled back as he sat up to stretch. 

“Do you have anything you need to do today?” Schlatt asked as he in turn stretched out as well. 

“Yeah, gotta pay rent, my landlord’s an ass and I fell a bit behind on payments.” Alex yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

At those words, Schlatt looked at Alex firmly. 

“How far behind are you?” He asked seriously, his tone level as he watched the sleepy hybrid wake himself up.

“Two...maybe three months? I don’t know, got harder after Angela started taking my tips.” Alex answered truthfully as he delicately stretched his whole body out with his morning routine. 

“How much do you owe?” Schlatt asked again, hoping that being sleepy, Alex won’t notice him slipping some cash into his bag to help him out.

“Three hundred or so...not including this month, so its four…” Alex yawned as he pulled himself into stretches he did before dancing to help loosen up his muscles. They’re applicable here because his muscles are tight and sore. 

“Give me one minute.” Schlatt said as he stood and left the room, leaving sleepy alex to finish his stretching. 

Schlatt opened his private safe hidden behind a painting in his study, and took out three stacks of cash, knowing that it would be enough, combined with what he’d given the younger the night before, it would pay off his late payments and he’d be set.

Schlatt managed to slip the cash into the boy’s bag after the younger had gotten clothes from it, hiding it under his soiled clothing. 

“Alright, I’ve got to head out now.” Alex said as he closed his bag and looked at Schlatt, nervousness and a form of butterflies flapping in his belly.

“Here, this burner phone has my number in it, use it to get help if you need it. It’s a one time use though so use it wisely.” Schlatt handed over the said phone, it was a really old flip phone that had only one number in it. 

“Thank you.” Alex said quietly, as Schlatt escorted him to the door.

“Connor is gonna take you home, just tell him where you live and he’ll take you there.” Schlatt placed a kiss on Alex’s forehead, before the smaller grunted and jumped up to wrap his arms around Schlatt’s neck, and pressed their lips together.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before alex pulled away and jogged to the black car that was waiting for him. 

“Bye!” Alex smiled as the door shut and the car drove off. 

Schlatt smiled as the car left out his front gate, turning to go back inside and get dressed for work.

* * *

George smiled as he was escorted to the car that would take him home.

“So I’ll see you soon?” He asked as he climbed in. 

“Definitely. Goodbye for now sweetness.” Ninja smiled as he pressed a kiss to George’s lips before he let the car leave. 

“Can you make sure that he’s safe, wherever he ends up, can I have a guard there to make sure he isn’t hurt.” He said to one of his men, who nodded and left to get that done. 

Ninja smiled as he went to do work for the day.

* * *

“Karl, how was last night? Did you have a good time?” Jimmy laughed as he and his wife came through the door of the mansion. The two of them freezing at the sight of Karl quietly talking to an undeniably handsome young man with black hair and tan skin. 

They didn’t miss the blush on Karl’s face or the burning red on the tips of the other male’s ears. 

“Use this if you’re ever in trouble, and I’ll come save you.” Karl smiled as he handed over an old burner phone. 

Jimmy smiled as he saw the other male kiss Karl’s face, Karl returning the affection lovingly. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go back home, my roommate is worried for some reason, I would’ve stayed otherwise.” Nick felt bad that he had to leave, not really wanting to do so, but Karl understood. 

“It’s alright Nick, I’ll come see you at work when business is settled.” Karl seemed so soft while talking to Nick that Jimmy’s wife didn’t recognize him, having never seen him so gentle with another person before. 

“Promise?” Nick asked quietly, hoping he wasn’t embarrassing himself.

“I promise, now Chris is outside, and he’ll give you a ride back to your apartment.” Karl pressed a kiss to Nick’s forehead before he escorted Nick to the door, holding a hand up to Jimmy, telling him to give him a minute, and waiting until the car was practically out of sight before he turned to face Jimmy and his wife. 

“What?” He asked as they looked like proud parents, both of them squealing loudly together when Karl finally acknowledged them.

“Jimmy, cut it out, we got work to do.” Karl blushed as he tried to turn their focus to business. 

“You know that you’ll need to tell us about him later right?” Jimmy smirked knowingly.

Karl blushed and looked away. 

“Yeah whatever Jimmy.” 

~End chapter 8~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the Ninja and George section is so short that you feel bad about having the relationship tag added in.
> 
> Remember to join my terrible discord to get pinged when I update, we also have a section for theories and speculation about the story. 
> 
> Join the terrible discord and come chill. 
> 
> Micah_Eagle1's server of disaster 
> 
> https://discord.gg/MqvRef6RzK


	14. Chapter 9: Where have you been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TW//
> 
> ANGST, ARGUING, IMPLIED RAPE, AND ABUSE
> 
> NONE OF THESE THINGS SHOULD BE TAKEN LIGHTLY, PLEASE STAY SAFE. 
> 
> (we love angst in this household.)

  
The first thing that Nick could hear when he finally entered his shared apartment, was the sound of angry yelling. 

“How the hell should I know where Nick is right now?! He isn’t a fucking kid, Bad, you need to stop treating both of us like we’re children.” He could hear Clay shouting angrily, before he heard Bad answer. 

“Well you can’t exactly blame me for being worried about him after what happened with his ex! And stop swearing!” Bad screamed, his voice angry and stressed as he was immensely worried about Nick. 

“His ex is in prison Bad, and Nick is smarter than you give him credit for! Stop trying to put Nick into a fucking bubble, that guy saved our fucking lives last night!” Clay screamed back as his own stress took over, after what happened with Nick’s ex, every time Nick went quiet or was out of the apartment for a tad bit long, Bad flips his shit and annoys everyone with his insistent worrying. 

His worrying was partly why Nick wasn’t able to have sex with anyone, even as a one night stand, Bad turned into a helicopter parent and barely agreed to let Nick work at the club with Clay. 

“What if he did that to take advantage of Nick! Nick has been manipulated before, what if that guy just wanted to take him and ra-” Bad didn’t get to finish that frantic thought before Nick was joining the screaming match.

“He wouldn’t fucking do that to me Bad, you don’t fucking know him!” Nick screamed, this conversation giving him deja vu for a brief moment, making his chest seize up before he calmed himself.

‘No. Karl is different, he wouldn’t hurt me.’ He reassured himself before Bad yelled again.

“You’ve said this before and where did that get you Nick? That’s right, the hospital, no friends besides us, and no family to help you. That monster took everything from you and you’re letting it happen again! You’re too trusting Nick, and it’s gonna get you killed!” As soon as he said it, Bad’s anger melted away and regret took its place. 

He knew that he shouldn’t have said that, knew that was too far, too much, but his brain thought it was the right thing to say at the time. 

“W-Wait, Nick, Nick I’m sorry I didn’t--” He didn’t get to finish before Nick was packing his backpack and walking out the door without a word, tears streaming down his face as he left the building.

Nick didn’t notice the black car sitting across the street and eyes watching him, nor did he notice the door of the car be opened in a panic, or the driver cross the street.

“Nick?” he heard a voice call curiously, he turned around and found that Chris was coming toward him, looking concerned and worried. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” Chris asked frantically as he looked Nick over for injuries after seeing he was crying.

“W-Why are you still here?” Nick asked as he tried to wipe his tears away, failing as more took the place of the old ones, his heart and his brain were at war and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Karl asked to have a guard here at all hours to make sure you were safe, I decided to take the first shift, but are you okay?” Chris saw that there were no visible injuries on the boy so he offered a hand to the crying and frantic male, knowing he wouldn’t get any answers with them being out in the open like this, a soft and comforting smile on his face.

Nick took the hand and let himself be guided to the black car that waited for them, settling into the seat in the back as Chris climbed in front. 

“Alright Nick, can you tell me what happened?” Chris asked gently, hoping to not make him more upset. 

“A stupid argument with one of my roommates that went too far, he said some things he didn’t mean to say, but they hurt too much, I just couldn’t stay there for any longer right now.” Nick explained while his voice was level, hearing it break and crack every so often.

Chris frowned sympathetically before he seemed to perk up briefly. 

“Do you like ice cream?” Chris asked with a smile, Nick sniffled and nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. 

“Well, when Karl is sad, or has a panic attack, I like to take him to get ice cream and take him to see a movie. Would you want to do that? And when you feel better I can take you to Karl?” Chris offered, knowing that the frantic crying was the result of a bad panic attack. 

He’d had this tradition with Karl after the first panic attack he had with Chris as the only person near to help, and Chris knew that Karl would love to extend that escape to Nick if he knew that he needed it. 

“Tha-That would be n-nice.” Nick smiled as his tears started to slow down finally, a small smile on his face at the idea of seeing Karl again so soon. 

“Isn’t Karl busy today? I don’t want to be a bother.” Nick asked as Chris started to drive them to the ice cream place where he and Karl go.

“Nonsense, by the time we get done, they should be settling down and waiting for dinner, it’s no trouble at all, and Karl would love to have you.” Chris reassured him as he kept driving, an easy smile on his face that put Nick at ease. 

‘Nick has been manipulated before!’  
‘You’ve said this before.’  
‘You’re letting it happen again.’

Bad’s words echoed in his ears as the two devolved into silence, the pain of his past and the fact that Bad used it against him leaving his heart aching as it destroyed him on the inside. 

“I can hear you thinking back there, penny for your thoughts?” Chris asked as he noticed Nick’s troubled face, the man’s voice cutting through the black hole of thoughts and doubts before it could fully consume him.

“What...What’s Karl like? F-from your perspective?” Nick asked quietly, hoping that Chris wouldn’t ask why he was asking.

“Having doubts because of his position?” Chris smiled tiredly, like he’s had this kind of thing happen before.

“N-Not exactly…” Nick replied as he felt smaller. 

“Well, Karl is a good man, I can confirm that. He’s kind and doesn’t like to see anyone he cares about get hurt. He cares a bit too much at times, but i don’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing if you ask me.” Chris spoke of Karl easily, like he really was talking about an old friend, over a work associate. It did put Nick at ease to hear his voice sounding confident in everything he said about Karl. 

“Can I trust him?” Nick asked in a softer voice, nervous that Chris would think he was making assumptions about Karl, when he really wasn’t.

“I trust that man to take care of my son if I die. My wife trusts him as well. But you didn’t ask about us, you asked if you could trust him, all i have to say is you should make that decision yourself.” Chris chuckled as he answered. Nick nodded as he realized that he would have to start trusting his gut again, knowing that this time would be different.

“That guy does like you a lot if he wants a guard posted for your safety in someone else's territory, though Techno’s men know us and about the alliance so it’s alright.” Chris spoke nonchalantly as they neared the ice cream place. 

Nick chuckled as his face turned red, maybe he really could trust himself to make good decisions this time, hoping and praying that this wouldn’t be like last time. 

**\--Flashback 2 years prior--**

**TW// IMPLIED RAPE AND ABUSE PLEASE SKIP IF UNCOMFORTABLE**

_Nick shut the door quietly, gritting his teeth as he felt himself break out into a cold sweat, hoping that Terrance was still asleep and wouldn’t hear him coming in._

_When the door was shut and locked, he sighed in relief and relaxed, now the task was getting to bed._

_**“Where have you been?”** A deep voice said from the couch in the lounge area, sounding ticked off and not in the mood for games. Nick froze and his heart started pounding as he gripped his bag tighter. _

_“I went on a walk.” Nick answered curtly, keeping his eyes trained to the floor and trying to keep his body from shaking. Terrance was obviously not believing it as he stood up, crossing the room and grabbing Nick by his throat and slamming him up against the wall._

_**“You expect me to believe that bullshit. Nobody goes on a walk for six hours in the middle of the fucking night, Nick.”** He spat as he glared down at the younger, noticing the duffle bag that Nick had dropped when he was slammed against the wall. _

_Terrance gripped tighter and threw Nick to the floor as he turned to rip open the bag._

_**“What the fuck is this shit?”** The older growled as he found Nick’s work clothes, and his pointe shoes. His harsh grip on them showing he was more than livid. _

_**“You been sneakin off behind my fucking back? Huh? Got you a little whore on the side you slut?!”** Terrance shouted as he threw the shoes at Nick, the smaller flinching, and curling into a ball as the older stomped closer. Nick felt scared when he heard Terrance’s belt buckle clinking._

_“W-Wait! Terrance! No, I don’t-” Nick started crying as he was backed into a corner and couldn’t escape. _

_**“Don’t act like you don’t fucking want it you bitch.”** Terrance growled as he reached down, wrapping his fingers into Nick's lovely black hair, and started dragging him to their bedroom, ignoring Nick’s screaming and kicking as he was tugged along. _

_“Terrance stop!” Nick screamed loudly as he started sobbing, feeling himself get thrown onto the bed._

_“Terrance!”_

“Nick? Nick! Nick where are you?!”

_Nick could hear shouting as he slowly came back to himself, his entire body aching and he couldn’t move, could barely breathe._

“Have you checked their room?!”

_Two voices, who were they?_

“No, come on!” 

_The door to the room was slammed open, having been locked when Terrance left, the door frame splintering as it was kicked in._

“Oh my god, Nick!”

_Nick couldn’t find the strength to respond, his wheezing could be heard very faintly, and the reason why was evident as the large bruises on his ribs indicated that he was struggling._

“Oh god, Nick, Nick! Nick can you hear me?”

_A person came into his view, the blurry shape moving as Nick coughed before letting out a quiet sob of pain._

“Fuck, shit, hang on!”

_The voice cried as Nick could faintly hear the other in the distance, clearly on the phone and calling for help._

_He felt the darkness taking over as he let himself slip into it, hurting way too much to want to be awake._

_He woke again a few days later, in a hospital._

_Nick could only properly see out of one eye, the other was swollen shut._

_He could clearly make out Clay and Bad from their seats beside him, they were sleeping and looked stressed even while they rested._

_He looked to the other side of him, and found the seats empty._

_Who was he expecting? Terrance made him say such awful things to his family so they wouldn’t come to him anymore, he forced Nick to try and lose all of his friends, the two beside him the only ones who wouldn’t leave._

_He started crying as he let it sink in that he had nobody else, that he let Terrance make him become dependent on a monster._

_Recovery took ages, and the trial even longer. Terrance had a good lawyer and it made Nick worry that he would get away scot free, but the facts were irrefutable and there was nothing that the lawyer could say or do when it was confirmed that the DNA they found on and in Nick’s body was his._

_He was sent to prison for rape, and domestic abuse. The lingering injuries on Nick most definitely helped the jury decide on life without parole for his sentence._

_Nick was taken in by Clay and Bad, offering their apartment for the boy to come live with them._

_He swore to never trust his gut again._

_His gut said Terrance was good, and that was such a lie that it nearly cost Nick his life._

**TW OVER**

**\--back to present day--**

“So how’d you like the movie?” Chris asked as the two of them exited the theatre, a wide grin plastered onto Nick’s face as he finished off his drink. 

“That was so good! I really wanted to see that one when the trailer came out.” Nick smiled as he was led back to the car, and Chris started driving them to Mr. Beast’s mansion.

Nick saw the text from Bad saying he was sorry, and the one from Clay asking if he was safe.

He replied to Clay, telling him where he would be for the night and that he would be back in the morning, getting a lenny face, a peach emoji, an eggplant, and the thirsty emoji in reply, making him blush and roll his eyes fondly. 

He responded to bad, telling him that he was fine and that they would talk when he got back. 

Bad accepted his answer and didn’t pry or annoy him like he usually would, giving Nick space, which he appreciated. 

“We’re here.” Chris called as they came through the gate and pulled up to the large house. 

There was a beautiful woman waiting at the door, she wore silky sleep pants, and a worn out t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun as she waited.

“Maddy, this is Nick. Nick, this is Maddy, the lovely wife of Mr. Beast.” Chris introduced them when they came close, Nick smiling shakily as he shook the woman’s hand. 

“N-Nice to meet you.” He replied nervously. 

“You don’t have to be nervous, I'm not that scary, I promise.” Maddy laughed as she brought Nick into a comforting hug, the younger was shocked but hugged back regardless. 

“Now, i have some comfy pj’s for you, some snacks, and Netflix up and running, us two are gonna be hanging out till the boys get finished, then you and Karl have the living room to yourselves, sound ok?” She smiled as she turned to escort Nick into the home and to the living room, the couches had fluffy blankets and pillows and the coffee table had bowls of snacks, and a couple of tubs of ice cream with spoons. 

“Here you go, the bathroom is right down the hall, second door on the left.” Maddy said as she handed Nick some clothing. 

Nick smiled and scurried off to the bathroom, excited to be able to relax with someone.

“Chris.” Maddy spoke quietly as Nick left them.

“Can you find me everything about him? Not really about family, more about past relationships, living situations, something, anything that seems like it wasn’t ok.” Maddy asked as her smile dropped and her mood changed.

“Got a hunch about something?” Chris asked, not questioning her as he knew she had great intuition and knew when something is wrong.

“More like i hope it isn’t right.” She said as she recalled that she read in the newspaper two years ago and someone who had the same name as Nick had won a trial to get the abusive boyfriend who raped him and beat him to near death, locked up for life. 

She really hoped this wasn’t the same Nick.

“Who would ever harm such a kind soul?” She asked herself as Nick came back, and the two sat down and started watching an anime. Happily eating the snacks as they relaxed in each other’s presence. 

~End Chapter 9~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All i know is pain.  
> I also don't know a lot about court and prison sentencing but pls forgive me. 
> 
> Don't forget to join my discord! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/CuPfS9dRqm


	15. Chapter 10: In your loving arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title was provided by a person on my discord! 
> 
> bit of nsfw near the end. but this is pretty short cause I just needed a sort of bridge to a new part of the plot. 
> 
> enjoy!

Business was going smoothly and all the details had been worked out, just in time for dinner. 

Karl was excited to learn what they would be doing for dinner that night, he was kinda hungry for chinese food if he was being honest. 

Except when he entered the living room he was met with the sight of Maddy curled up on one couch and someone else curled up on the other, both of them eating ice cream and watching 13 Reasons Why both of them crying their eyes out as the show played.

“Uhh… What?” Karl asked as he entered the room. 

“Karl~!” Maddy cried as she ate her ice cream in shambles, the other person wasn’t doing any better as they also let out some sniffles every now and then. 

“Are you rewatching the first season again?” Karl chuckled as he came fully into the room.

“But it’s so sad though!” A voice that Karl immediately recognized piped up from the other person, startling him. 

“Nick?” Karl asked as he looked over at the smaller. 

“Are you guys done for the night?” Maddy asked as she wiped some of her tears away, having finished her ice cream as the episode ended. 

“Y-Yeah we just finished, Jimmy’s in the other room.” Karl said as he tried to break himself out of the daze he was in at seeing Nick again. 

“Alright, I’m gonna leave you guys alone, just send Chris out when you guys decide on what you want to eat.” Maddy smiled as she stood and left the room, ruffling Nick’s hair fondly before she fully left.

The two of them sat in silence as Nick recovered from the show, putting the ice cream he was eating back on the table in front of him. 

“Are you alright?” Karl asked, only caring that the other wasn’t hurt in any way, and less about why he was there. 

“Yeah...feeling a lot better thanks to Chris and Maddy.” Nick smiled as he moved to sit more upright, keeping the blanket around him as it was very comfy. 

“That’s good, c’mere.” Karl patted his knee, hoping he could hold the other who seemed so small and fragile at the moment. 

Nick smiled and stood from his couch, walking over and straddling Karl’s lap, the position reminiscent of their first meeting, but there were no sexual undertones, just love and care as Karl wrapped his arms around Nick’s body, holding him close and running his fingers through that beautiful black hair. 

Nick didn’t have many people put their hands in his hair after he gave his testimony about the abuse, revealing that the monster he thought he loved had nearly ripped most of his hair from his scalp by dragging him around that way. He used to get upset when anyone touched his hair, having flashbacks of getting grabbed and dragged around, but that fear had faded and unless someone surprised him or pulled a bit too hard he was perfectly fine.

The feeling of Karl’s fingertips against his scalp made him let out a sigh of content, no memories of being dragged came to haunt him as Karl’s fingers were so different from his ex’s so it was easier to disconnect the two feelings. 

“Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I’ll be here regardless.” Karl whispered in Nick’s ear as he pressed gentle and loving kisses to the younger’s temple. 

Nick felt his heart beat just a tad bit quicker, and his stomach felt like a ten pound weight, but he quickly calmed down. He didn’t have to tell Karl about the argument, because that meant he would have to be forced to tell the story about his abuse, and he didn’t want to scare Karl off this early into whatever it is they were. 

“Maybe in the future, don’t really want to talk about it right now.” Nick whispered as he snuggled into Karl’s neck, feeling warm and safe.

Karl smiled fondly as he held Nick. 

“That’s perfectly fine, we don’t have to talk about it.” Karl reassured him as he got comfortable, Nick’s body was warm, the blanket was soft, and the position made Karl pleased. 

It was an hour or two later when Chris walked into the living room, concerned about the two because they hadn’t sent him for food yet. 

“Karl?” He asked as he saw Karl holding a large lump with black hair, which he could only assume was Nick.

“Chris?” Karl replied as he gently sat more upright to face his friend, the blanket slipping off of Nick a bit, making him grunt and open his eyes as he was hit by cold air. 

“Sorry to disturb you, but you guys still haven’t asked for food, and y’all need to eat. Especially you Nick.” Chris said as he looked at his watch, noticing it was getting a bit late. 

  
“Oh right, Nick, what do you want to eat?” Karl asked as Nick yawned and rubbed his eyes, grumbling cutely as he came back to awareness. 

“I kinda want Chinese if I'm being honest…” Nick mumbled as he pressed lazy kisses to Karl’s cheek, making the brunet blush and smile. 

“Was thinking the same thing, Chris? Can you go get my usual from the chinese place? And ask for a double.” Karl smiled as Chris gave a grin as he nodded and left to go get their food. 

“Hey hon, I need to go get ready for bed, do you want to eat here or in my room?” Karl asked as Nick continued to pepper sleepy kisses to Karl’s cheek and neck. 

He hummed for a moment before answering. 

“Let’s go to your room.” He whispered, his husky voice making Karl turn red and gulp silently.

“Alright, let’s go.” Karl kept his voice level as Nick removed himself from Karl’s lap, and sleepily shuffled over to the staircase. Waiting for Karl to lead the way. 

Karl took Nick’s hand and led him to his room, smiling when the raven haired man seemed to relax and make himself right at home so easily, throwing himself onto the soft bed and cuddling into it like it was his own.

Karl took that moment to go to his closet and grab some clothes, not noticing that his companion had started staring when he started to undress. 

Nick turned red as the expanse of Karl’s slightly muscular back was revealed, the blood rushing south as he watched those muscles flex every time Karl moved, he noticed that Karl had a tattoo on his back, right in between his shoulder blades, and it was Mr. Beast’s insignia.

Nick couldn’t contain his small whimper when Karl turned to face him and he caught sight of Karl’s chest and stomach, his mouth watering at the sight of the brunet’s low v-line.

“Oh…” Karl turned red when he heard Nick whimper, he was going to put a shirt on but he heard a very faint whine of disapproval from Nick, so he decided against it. 

He crawled onto the bed with Nick, smiling as the younger hid his face slightly. 

“Can I join you there handsome?” Karl flirted as he lightly pulled on the blanket that was still draped over Nick’s body. 

Nick audibly gulped before he let go of the blanket, and let Karl come in with him. 

“Hi there.” Karl smiled as he settled beneath the blanket, the two bodies close together as they tangled their legs together, Nick warily placing his hands on Karl’s chest. 

Karl had one hand on Nick’s hip, and the other underneath his own head, not moving to touch Nick’s back since it was incredibly sensitive. 

“You-You can touch my back…” Nick whispered as he curled closer to Karl’s chest, reaching down with one hand to guide the one on his hip to his back, pushing it underneath his shirt.

“Ah ahh~” Nick moaned softly before he breathed slowly and let them settle. The position was intimate, and both parties could pretend for just a moment that they were normal people, normal people who were just starting out in a relationship. 

Karl leaned in slowly, leaving room for Nick to push him away, and waited, inches away from their lips connecting. 

Nick pushed forward and connected their lips, feeling a small jolt of electricity that Karl let Nick be the one to initiate it, it felt good to be leading the intimacy. 

Nick began tracing his hands over Karl’s chest, feeling the strength that lies beneath the soft skin.

A small shift of Karl’s hand on his back sent endorphins through Nick’s brain, making him pull away and toss his head back with a small moan, small whimpers falling from his lips as he pressed closer to Karl.

“Oh god Karl…” Nick moaned as he began nipping and kissing over Karl’s neck and collarbone. His voice dripping with pure ecstasy. 

“Nick? What do you want me to do?” Karl asked softly, not wanting to push too far with what was okay with the younger. 

Nick grunted a bit, his arms wrapping around karl’s neck and pulling him down so Nick could whisper into his ear. 

“I want you to fuck me Karl.” Nick whispered as he rolled his hips forward, hissing at the pressure that met his crotch when he did so. 

Karl sighed as he felt his own pleasure. 

“Your wish is my command.” Karl whispered as he turned them over so Nick was on his back, and Karl was in between the younger’s legs. 

Karl started pulling at Nick’s shirt, lovingly kissing at his skin. 

Nick moaned softly as he felt Karl’s hands on him, pleasure surging through his veins as he let himself fall back into the man’s arms.

A voice whispered reassurances as Nick lost himself, praises, words of love and devotion.

Worship rang in his ears like a mantra. And there was nothing that either of the wanted more.

When Chris came back, he headed to Karl’s room after noticing the two weren’t in the living room. 

He knocked on the door, and could hear a faint ‘oh shit.’ before a few things were knocked over and footsteps were rushing towards the door. 

Karl was standing there, his face bright red and he was panting slightly, bite marks on his chest and scratches on his shoulders. He was still trying to properly pull up his pants. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Chris asked teasingly as he handed over the bags of food. 

“N-No...we just got done…” Karl answered quietly, his voice embarrassed that Chris had come back at that time. 

There was a faint groan in the room followed by a very faint ‘Karl if you don’t get back in here with food or another round, I'm fucking leaving.’ 

Karl chuckled nervously as Chris tried to hold in his laughter. 

“Alright, I’ll see you later. Have a good night.” Chris smiled and waved as he left.

“Y-Yeah, you too.” Karl answered as he turned back into the room and shut the door, presenting the bags to Nick who was still naked on the bed. 

“Fuck yeah, give me that damn food im starving.” Nick laughed as he sat up, no shame in the fact that his lower half was still a bit visible, only pulling a blanket on to cover himself when Karl turned a bit red. 

Karl could get used to this.

~end chapter 10~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to join my discord and get the "Ao3 Gang" role to get immediate notification when i update, and join the chaos!
> 
> https://discord.gg/MqvRef6RzK
> 
> There will be no update until Wednesday, because i'm gonna be drinking at a friends house and will have a hangover most likely the next morning, so hopefully this will be alright.


	16. Chapter 11: Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mention of date rape drugging, mention of throwing up, mention of torture and murder.
> 
> Join my discord!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Nick didn’t want to let an argument last for more than 24 hours or so at a time, never wanting anyone to overthink things too much. 

He allowed himself a comfortable morning with Karl before he asked to be taken home, Chris was happy to oblige and said he was always a phone call away if Nick ever needed him. 

Nick walked into the apartment and found Bad sitting on the couch, sipping coffee and watching the news, a tired look on his face. 

Nick felt bad, he knew that Bad cared, but it sometimes did get aggravating when the older man would hover and dig into Nick’s business like he was a child. 

Nick came and sat beside the elder, neither saying a word and just sitting in silence. 

Nick loved Bad as a brother, and he respected him greatly, but when it came down to it, Nick was an adult, the same as bad, and he shouldn’t be treated like he was a baby. 

Though sometimes it’s not all bad that the man was digging around, his picking having helped Nick break from an addiction when he found Nick’s stash of alcohol and a small bit of drugs. 

“I’m sorry Bad…” Nick started solemnly, a frown etched on his face that proved he was genuine. 

Bad turned to look at him slowly, his dull eyes slowly gaining light as they registered Nick. 

“That’s probably the first thing that I should say, no awkward greetings or uncomfortable silence. I’m sorry that I acted the way I did, I’m sorry that I left the argument like that, and I’m sorry that I made you worry.” Nick apologized for everything that he felt he needed to apologize for. He felt his words about Karl were justified. He could trust Karl with his life if he needed to. 

Bad seemed to feel terrible about everything he’d said, the bags under his eyes and the muted look in his green irises speaking volumes. 

“I’m sorry too Nick, I shouldn’t have said what I said, being mad doesn’t give me an excuse. I understand why you left, I should never have brought up the past and used it against you in an argument like that. I feel terrible.” Bad replied as his eyes got a bit watery, knowing that he did something terrible by bringing up such a sensitive topic to defend his behavior, that it was completely uncalled for and definitely not okay. 

“I’m not going to say that it’s okay, because we both know that it isn't, but I do forgive you for bringing it up.” Nick said as he leaned in to hug one of his dearest companions. Bad placing his coffee on the end table and returning the hug, sighing in relief that Nick still wasn’t upset and they could resolve the issue. 

“Awww look at you two!” Clay cooed from the side as he just entered the room. 

“Dream! Come join the cuddlefest!” Bad smiled, using the nickname he gave Clay a long time ago. 

“Yeah come cuddle with the homies!” Nick laughed loudly as Clay walked over to join them. 

Clay smiled and hugged the two of them tightly. 

“Am i right in assuming that everything has been settled and nobody is mad anymore?” Clay teased after a few moments of silent cuddling. 

The other two smiled and nodded their heads synchronously. 

“Good, because Gogy dearest has invited us to join him and Alex at the club tonight for some drinks and dancing.” Clay replied as he smirked, knowing that the two of them would agree because they’re in such a good mood right now. 

“That sounds so fun!” Bad cheered as he looked excited. Nick also had a small sparkle in his eyes to show his own excitement. 

“Well, Nick you better go get ready, we have the day shift today remember?” Clay said as he stood up and grabbed his bag, waiting by the door as Nick cussed and ran into his room to grab his bag for work. Bad yelling language after him. 

Clay smiled happily, soft and fond, as things returned to normal in their household. 

\--Time skip because I’ve been procrastinating plot and i need to get a move on--

Later that night the group met up with Alex and George in front of Club Nova, a popular dance club that was smack dab in the middle of Mr. Beast territory. 

The music could be heard from the street and the group flashed some badges at the security guards and they were let in and able to skip the line. 

The badges showed they worked for Eret, which by proxy meant they were under the protection of the Alliance, should they be given trouble from the establishment. 

The group entered the club and looked down as the building was built to go down instead of up, Each floor had a different amount of people on it, but the bottom floor was the hoarde where anyone can get swept up and lost. 

The bright lights setting the mood for this to be a rave scene, not meant for everyone but it was still a fun place. 

Clay smiled brightly as shades of purples on the floors, and the bright overhead lights caught his eyes and made him excited to dance freely. 

Bad felt a bit intimidated as he was taken to the elevator and Clay pressed the button for the bottom floor, immediately leaning forward to press the button for the second floor instead of the very bottom. 

“Bad?” George asked as he noticed the man’s nervousness. 

Bad looked away sheepishly before he gathered up the courage.

“I don’t think we should go to the very bottom just yet…” He said quietly, the group all nodded their heads and got off the elevator at the first stop, heading over to the bar to get a few drinks before they started dancing. 

The group indulged happily on drinks and danced to their hearts content with no problems whatsoever, that is, until some guy came up to their table and left a drink for Clay. 

The guy was wearing a suit that looked similar to the bartender so they thought nothing of it, only smiling and saying thank you before they carried on with their sipping and dancing. 

Clay slowly started to feel a bit lightheaded and dizzy, his brain going a bit fuzzy as the night carried on, but again he thought nothing of it and kept drinking and dancing, knowing he wasn’t a lightweight so there was no way he was trashed already. 

The rest of the group thought the same, Clay did drink a lot in high school and had built up a high tolerance to alcohol, so he rarely ever got trashed. 

The night carried on with Clay slowly devolving into a mess that couldn’t stand up right. 

Nick got worried when Clay started to lean on him very heavily and was stumbling around worse than before. 

“Clay?” Nick asked as Clay’s head looked like a weight as it hung like it was too heavy.

“Guys?” Nick called as Clay started to seemingly black out, unaware of his surroundings as he slowly slipped away. 

“Guys we should probably take him home.” Nick called to the group when they came over, everyone was at least a little bit drunk and they had walked here, so they had to find a ride quickly. 

The group moved to leave when a group of guys started crowding around them, hungry and disgusting looks on their faces that made Nick sober right up and start shaking as panic started to settle in. 

He knew those looks they were getting all too well, and knew that they needed to get out of this place as soon as possible. 

Nick eyed the door to the bathroom subtly, finding it clear, he picked Clay up and ran in, the rest of the group following. 

Nick managed to get the door locked before the men could get in, his heart pounding as he tried to remain calm and keep control of the situation. He tried to level his breathing before his brain started to try and come up with a plan. 

One thing that broke through the growing haze of panic was the memory of the burner phone he was given. He started digging through his pockets and the bag that had all their phones and keys. 

He eventually grabbed ahold of a phone, but realized it wasn’t his. 

He opened the phone and saw there was only one number. 

“Who’s phone is this? It’s not mine.” Nick asked as he held it up for the number to be visible. 

The group had answered it wasn’t theirs, except for Clay, who stumbled to a toilet and emptied his stomach. 

“I-It’s mine…” Clay answered when he managed to catch his breath over the toilet, the haze clearing for a moment before he nearly blacked out. 

“That means that it’s…” George whispered a bit fearfully as he held Clay up and rubbed his back soothingly as he continued to hunch over the toilet painfully. 

“It doesn’t matter, we need help.” Nick said as he started slowly panicking when the guys started beating on the door. 

“Okay okay okay...you’re okay Nick, you’re fine.” Nick gulped as he pressed the call button.

He was slightly hyperventilating as the pounding on the door got louder and the ringing in his ears got higher.

Suddenly a very distinct british voice cut through and made him refocus. 

“Hello?” The voice answered as Nick slowly calmed down.

“Uhm...I-I’m a friend of C-Clay Waken, and w-we need help. Please.” Nick said as clearly as he could with his voice shaking. 

“Okay, try to stay calm, how bad is the situation on a scale of one to ten?” The person asked calmly, their voice level and unwavering.

Nick would consider the fact that Dream was clearly drugged, and now they were trapped in a bathroom several floors down from the exit, to be a ten on that scale.

“T-Ten.” Nick felt scared as he heard yelling outside the door now. 

“Any injuries?” 

“C-Clay was drugged, and he’s getting sick, but nothing else.” 

“Are you able to secure an escape route?” 

“N-No, we’re on the second floor, trapped in a bathroom with men right outside trying to get inside.”

“Where are you? I can send in people to help.”

“C-Club Nova in Mr. Beast’s territory.” 

The other person seemed to hum and go quiet for a moment before they replied.

“We have two cars on the way, I can stay on the phone until they arrive.” The voice spoke, sparking a bit of relief in Nick as he knew they would be saved. 

The other person on the phone, who turned out to be Wilbur, one of the Sleepy family directly, meaning he was Technoblade’s brother, had asked a few questions before they could hear the banging go quiet. 

“Ah, that’ll be my brother.” Wilbur spoke, a bit of relief in his own voice as he noticed Nick wasn’t breathing as hard anymore.

“Y-You mean Technoblade?” Nick felt scared, really hoping that it wasn’t Techno, he didn’t want Clay to be seen like this. 

“No, no, my kid brother, Tommy, and his team.” Wilbur answered with a laugh, his relaxed tone putting Nick more at ease. 

“Once he’s taken care of the trouble, he’ll knock three times and say something along the lines of ‘come out pussies.’” Wilbur spoke as faint grunts of pain could be heard from outside the door, the rest of the group huddled around and protectively holding on to Clay, all of them nervous as all hell. 

“You guys will be brought here, we’ll keep you safe for the night.” Nick felt his panic subside as he smiled and hung up the phone, hearing and giving a soft goodbye as he did so. 

“Everything is gonna be ok. Our rescue is here.” Nick spoke to the rest of the group, moving to stand on shaky legs and stand by the door. 

He eventually heard three knocks and a loud “Let me in bitch.” before he unlocked the door. 

He was met with the sight of a tall, young looking blond boy with two small ears on the top of his head, a tail behind him, wearing a suit and looking well beyond annoyed and inconvenienced. 

“‘Ello, I’m your uber driver.” The person chuckled, their voice was young as well, forcibly deeper and raspier, but definitely on the young side. 

“You guys need help?” Nick asked as the other three helped Clay stand, the new male’s face going from cocky, and irritated, to concerned and worried in a way. 

“Clay are you alright?” The kid asked as he took a step in the room, a hand out to try and help before he stopped short. 

Clay only mumbled out something incoherent as his head lolled to the side. 

Clearly not in his right mind at the moment. 

“Fock.” the kid’s british accent doubled over as he ran a hand through his head of curly locks, a look of horror on his face as he guided the group out. 

“We need to get some water in him, he’s definitely allergic to the drug they used if he was throwing up and he’s that pale. But it shouldn’t be fatal, he’ll just feel like shit, follow me. I’m Tommy by the way.” The kid led the group to the car, being mindful of his pace so the group didn’t fall behind or lose him in the crowd. 

Finally at the car’s, they are met with another kid, a ram hybrid as well if his floppy ears, tiny horns, and eyes didn’t give it away. 

“Hey tubbo, did you take out the trash?” Tommy joked as he opened the door of his ride for Clay and the rest of the group. 

“Sure did, pain in my ass, but I got it done. Schlatt is gonna be happy with how quick we got this done.” The other kid laughed as he and Tommy did a secret handshake of sorts. 

Nick was paying attention to helping Clay get into their ride to really notice, but Alex heard the kid mention Schlatt, and he noticed the similarities between them. 

“Hey, are you Schlatt’s kid or something?” Alex asked as his wing feathers were ruffled a bit at the idea of having to be in the presence of Schlatt’s baby mama or something. 

“Oh, no, Schlatt is my older brother, and we have a sister as well, her name is Puffy.” Tubbo’s ears perked up and did a really cute little flick when he talked about his family. Alex subtly sighed in relief. 

“And you’re Alex right?” Tubbo continued as he recognized the wings from the picture that Schlatt made everyone look at and remember the face of the person in it. 

“Y-Yeah, that’s me.” Alex nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he broke out into a cold sweat. 

“Well, we’re gonna swing this trash by the dump before we go back home, if you want to come with us to stay with Schlatt.” Tubbo offered with a friendly smile before he turned to face Tommy, giving him a hug and a small baa that was strangely identical to an actual sheep before moving to get in the car. 

Alex moved to grab his things and followed, wanting to be held and protected after an experience like that, letting the boys know where he would be going, and giving them a goodnight before he left.

“Alright, when we get to the mansion and get Clay settled, you all can decide what you’re gonna do.” Tommy explained briefly before he gave the motion to his driver to take off. 

Clay blacked out, going limp as his breathing slowed, and Nick felt such horror rise up inside him that those men had tried so hard to get him. 

“Don’t worry by the way, Big Brother Techno’s orders for anyone who fucks with Clay, those guys are gonna get tortured for information or until they die. Schlatt’s crew is one of the better teams for that so that’s why Tubbo was there.” Tommy spoke nonchalantly as if he just remembered a weird fact he learned about in school. 

The group was quiet, slowly taking in their situation as it unfolded before them 

They all felt calmer when they had entered the gates of the Sleepy Family property, knowing that they were safe here. 

~End chapter 11~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 Gang on my discord helped come up with the name of the club, join and get the Ao3 Gang role to get pings when i update and even help contribute to the story!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/MqvRef6RzK
> 
> :)


	17. Chapter 12: What goes around, comes back around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mention of a panic attack 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Remember to join my discord!

Techno was just finishing up some paperwork when the door to his study was thrown open and Wilbur entered like a hurricane, his movements wild and chaotic with every step. 

“What is it?” Techno asked, not even flinching at the sudden noise or his brother's entrance, only focusing on the work in front of him at the moment.

“Techno.” Wilbur said seriously, his tone dropping and his face blank. 

Techno had to look up on that tone, having only heard his brother’s voice like that when it concerned the family in any way.

“What happened?” Techno asked again, much more tuned in to his brother than earlier.

“It’s Clay.” Was all it took before Techno was jumping up, his hooves hitting the floor harshly as he moved to leave. 

“Techno wait. Tommy has him, he’s safe and out of harm's way. They’re on the way here right now, just as you ordered.” Wilbur put his hand on his freakishly tall brother's chest and tried to hold him back as much as possible. Techno calmed when he heard that Tommy had him, but was immediately concerned because the little Racoon was only used in violent situations.

“How long until they arrive?” Techno calmed and asked the important questions, knowing it was important to prepare for Clay. 

“Twenty minutes give or take.” Wilbur replied like a soldier relaying orders.

“What’s the situation?” Techno asked as he moved Wilbur’s hand from his chest and walked to go prepare things for the arrival. 

“They were clubbing, some dickhead roofied his drink, several guys tried to make a move on them, he and his friends barricaded themselves in the bathroom to hide, and from what his friend said, Clay could barely keep his head up or form a sentence.” Wilbur answered as he followed alongside his brother, keeping attention to his brother and anything he might say or need done. 

“How many people are on the way?” 

“Four, there were five but one went with Tubbo because he knows Schlatt.” 

“Clay’s current condition?” it was hard for techno to keep his voice firm and level when he just learned that Clay was drugged and could’ve been kidnapped and hurt. 

“Tommy said he was having a small allergic reaction, said he couldn’t stand, or walk properly without assistance. He said he was pale and his friend told me that he’d thrown up a couple times during the wait.” Wilbur knew that Techno was burning up inside, he watched the elders long tail swish from side to side like a predator as they moved, aggression decided his every movement as he walked like he was practically trying to put his hooves through the floor. 

“You might want to calm down before you scare him off little brother.” Wilbur spoke quietly before he directed the staff to prepare a few rooms, and run a hot bath for Clay in Techno’s room. 

Techno took the advice and breathed slowly until his rage had cooled from a red hot inferno to a warm crackle of embers, he wasn’t going to let this go, but it was better to be calmer about it than let it consume him. 

**‘How dare they touch him!’**

**‘We have to kill them!’**

**‘Blood for the blood god!’**

**‘Technosimp’**

**‘E’**

The voices got loud for a moment, screaming about wanting to kill those bastards who drugged Clay. 

**‘Clay’s our gold!’**

**‘Shiny!’**

**‘Protect our gold!’**

The voices, he lovingly called the chat, started to go off on a tangent about Clay being compared to gold, and he has a fascination with gold, so of course they would make him see Clay as shiny gold for him to horde, protect, and keep for himself and not let anyone else touch it. 

But Clay was a person so he knew he couldn’t just capitalize on another person’s life and free will. 

He may be a mafia boss but he isn’t a monster.

After a few minutes the voices calmed down and hummed quietly in his ears, soft mumblings of random stuff that Techno didn’t bother listening to. 

The rooms were prepared and Clay’s bath was ready by the time the doors were opened and Tommy came strutting in with the group behind him. 

Tommy’s tail perked up slightly when he saw his brothers, before it lowered at their serious faces, he cleared his throat and remembered that they were doing business right now and he needed to act right. 

His ears flicked as he acknowledged his brothers and moved to the side for the group to be seen. 

Clay was stumbling and could barely keep his feet on the ground before he was tripping up again. 

Tommy had never seen his big brother look so tense before, not during Wilbur’s mental spiral, not during his teen years when their dad had to leave him in charge of everything and he had to run their business all on his own. 

He’d never seen his brother look so worried and panicked in a way. 

Techno calmed himself before he cleared his throat pointedly. 

Wilbur seemed to be snapped out of his daze, before he snapped his fingers and directed the staff to help. 

Two men in white dress shirts, black vests and ties, came forward and gently took Clay from the two men who were holding him up, their hands gentle as they did so. 

The two who were holding him tried to follow before two maids stopped them and guided them to their rooms, talking in hushed voices that ‘the master’s lover is in good hands.’ 

The only one who remained was Nick, his eyes were slightly puffy as he looked stressed beyond all comprehension, even after Clay was safe and taken upstairs to get proper care. 

Techno could understand the stress, he was feeling it as well, but if this guy was showing it, he must be extremely close to Clay. 

Nick looked at Technoblade, his face hard and his gaze unrelenting as he stood tall, he would not be intimidated. 

Techno admired the man’s bravery, giving him a small nod before turning and motioning for Nick to follow before he walked back to his study. 

Nick followed quietly. 

The two made it to Techno’s study, the hybrids brothers following quietly, their faces set in stone and serious as they followed at Techno’s side without falling behind or wavering. 

It was a bit intimidating if Nick was being honest. 

When they arrived, Tommy opened the door and entered first, Wilbur directed Nick to follow, then Techno, and Wilbur walked in last, shutting the door behind him and locking it. 

“I’m assuming this is a private discussion little brother?” Wilbur asked as the lock clicked into place. 

“You don’t have to say it like that Wilbur, you’ll make him nervous.” Tommy lightly scolded, his older brother was a very theatrical guy and often made other people nervous with his tone of voice sometimes. 

Techno chuckled as he sat down at his desk, inviting Nick to sit in front of him. 

Nick sat down, trying to stomp out his nervousness. 

“So, you’re friends with Clay?” Techno started, his deep voice scaring Nick for a moment. 

Nick gathered his nerves and tried to keep his voice from shaking. 

“That’s right. You’re Technoblade, the one Clay went home with the other night.” Nick responded, proud of himself for not getting nervous. 

“That’s correct. I assume you’re the one who made the distress call from his burner phone?” Techno’s voice was flat, emotionless, and empty. He sounded cruel and unkind, and Nick had to wonder why Clay trusted him. 

“Blade you’re freaking him out, he just went through something terrifying, don’t scare him more.” Tommy scoffed, rolling his eyes as he sat on a counter near the wall, his tail lightly patting the surface rhythmically.

Techno sighed and rubbed his temple with his fingers, his hard facade fading as he tried to get rid of his headache. 

Nick could now see the stress that Techno was feeling, could see that he had been carrying a heavy weight of worry and fear. 

Nick could see the relief in Techno’s eyes earlier when he saw that Clay was safe, could feel his desperation to reach out and hold Clay, keep him safe. 

Nick’s face softened as he watched Techno.

“You love him to some extent, don’t you?” Nick asked in disbelief, his tone was soft and kind, not harsh or mocking. It was a genuine question. 

Techno didn’t think of it as love, but when the voices got louder at the word, collectively screaming for Clay, he had to believe that love was most likely the case. 

“Yeah...guess you could say that…” Techno replied lowly, his flat voice dropping a bit like it was sad. 

“Thank you...for wanting to protect him…” Nick said quietly, his tone grateful and relieved. 

“I don’t know what would’ve happened to him, or us, if you didn’t help…” Nick finished as his facial expression clearly conveyed that he knew what would’ve happened. 

Techno nodded his head, recognizing the thanks he was given, before he made a hand motion to Wilbur, the brunet nodding before he pulled up a chair and sat next to Nick.

“If you don’t mind answering some questions, we want to find out if there is a connection between those guys that cornered you and their plan to get Clay. We have a nasty hunch that we hope is wrong.” Wilbur spoke, his voice had always put people at ease when he wasn’t being cryptic or secretive. 

Techno stood and had Tommy follow as they left the room. 

“What’re you thinkin?” Tommy asked as the two walked the halls, his voice quiet as he moved beside his brother. 

“I don’t have too clear of a picture until Nick tells us what happened, but I’m hoping that we’re wrong.” Techno answered curtly, both brothers going quiet when they passed a maid who was dusting, only speaking again when they left the hall she was in. 

“You think it might be Beast?” Tommy asked in horror. The alliance between Mr. Beast and Sleepy had been around since before their father retired. 

“No, no.” Techno answered quickly to quell Tommy’s fear. 

“Wilbur and I are worried that it might be Keemstar.” Techno didn’t ever beat around the bush when it came to his brothers, never keeping secrets from them since it made their relationship and trust stronger. 

Tommy’s face darkened as he recalled Keemstar. 

The man who turned into a monster because he was greedy and could never be satisfied. 

Keemstar had refused to join the alliance after its formation. He thought that he deserved to run the entire city, and he made that very clear in every decision he made. 

“This does align with his pattern…” Tommy’s voice was shaking a bit like he was nervous, setting off Techno’s big brother instincts as he turned to face Tommy. 

He pulled the boy into a hug as the raccoon started shaking. 

“I’m scared…” Tommy whispered against his brother’s chest as he clutched the elders shirt and felt tears start falling. 

His body ached with phantom pains, memories of when his body was in actual pain for months flooding back easily. 

The walls felt like they were caving in and everything felt too tight and small. 

“I can’t do that again...please…” Tommy cried as he started panicking. 

Techno could only do so much for his brother, and he hated that he couldn’t do more. 

He held him and slightly cooed, trying to ease his brother down gently. 

He held his brother tightly and gave small snorts that resembled pig snorts. 

They always made Tommy laugh or smile when Techno did that, but he did it so rarely that it was always a somewhat foreign sound to Tommy’s ears that always grounded him. 

“You won’t have to do it again Tommy, I promise.” Techno whispered as Tommy slowly calmed down and started breathing slower. 

“How can you be so sure…” Tommy asked as his tears slowed. 

“Tommy, I need to remember something.” Techno responded before he pulled away a bit, and looked into the smaller boy's big blue eyes. 

“Tommy, what goes around, comes back around. Keemstar did such bad shit to you, to us, to everyone, and he got what he deserved. If this is him, everything he does will have harsher repercussions this time. Because karma is a bitch and wants his head on a stick.” Techno spoke, his voice level and serious, with an underlying tone of promise laced within. 

Tommy nodded and wiped his face, his nerves still frazzled from his panic, as Techno walked him to his room. 

“Let me know in the morning what Tubbo says, but sleep in alright? You need the rest.” Techno ruffled the blond hair as Tommy tiredly went into his room and went to bed. 

Techno walked to the sitting room where his dad would most likely be. 

He was right as he saw the man sitting in his chair, reading a book and sipping tea. 

“I’ve already got someone to swab Clay’s mouth and go test for the drug. Need to know if there’s anything worrisome in it, seemed pretty nasty by the sounds of the effects.” Phil spoke softly as he didn’t look up from his book, his eyes hard and cold. 

Techno hummed before he sat down on the couch beside the older. 

“Thank you, do you have any ideas?” Techno was asking if the man thought this was a targeted attack or a random incident. Phil had much better intuition than his sons, hence the reason he’s lived for so long, not that he was old, but he was pretty old in terms of a mafia boss, most don’t live long enough to hand things over to their heir, and less live long enough to see their kids become adults and self sufficient. 

Because of his intuition, he had been able to thwart any and all attempts on his life by ambush, jobs going wrong, and even assassination. 

He was the driving force behind the Sleepy family and their power, guiding his sons on big decisions from the shadows, hence why most deals are done over the phone instead of in person. 

“This was most definitely a targeted attack, if there were several guys trying to take the group, or Clay specifically, then this was definitely targeted.” Phil replied as he met eyes with his son. The icy blue color would make anyone else feel chills and worry for their life. 

“Definitely overkill on how much of the drug they used, and how many men were there in general.” Phil was making a point without fully saying anything. 

Only one person would go to those lengths to get one person. Complete overkill and unnecessary actions. 

“Wilbur and I already have that hunch, I’m worried about Tommy though, I don’t know if he’s mentally strong enough to do this again.” Techno spoke solemnly as he relayed the information about the youngest. 

Phil’s face softened, his frown deepening at the memory of what happened. 

“If he can’t do it, or you don’t think he can, don’t make him. He may be strong, but if he can’t take it again, then don’t make him, please.” Phil pleaded softly as he closed his book. His eyes showing a bit of fear for Tommy. 

“I know what happened dad, and I don’t want him to go through that ever again.” Techno responded firmly as he returned the look. 

Phil relaxed and sighed before he looked at the time, noticing it was late, he stood and turned to leave. Ruffling Technos hair, he smiled fondly but sadly down at the hybrid. 

“Try to get some sleep, Clay needs you right now, so go to bed and take care of him.” Phil said before he left, his large dark grey wings stretching out slightly before closing again. 

“Night dad.” Techno responded before he looked down into the fireplace, contemplating on how he should go about things, knowing that Clay was in danger made him need to think much more carefully. There was more at stake, and Techno knew how Keem operated. 

He couldn’t make a mistake.   
  


Not another one.    
  


~End chapter 12~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My discord: Micah is god and we Stan 
> 
> Also my discord: you like to make us suffer don’t you?
> 
> Me: ...yeah :)
> 
> Make sure to join my discord to get pinged when I update! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/XJ4NVb7Y


	18. Chapter 13: Spill your secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mention of torture, brief mention of blood
> 
> Enjoy!

Tubbo didn’t know how he could stomach torture at his age, Schlatt says it has something to do with being desensitized to it, and that he felt bad. But Tubbo never really got it. 

Tubbo sighed as he looked at dumbass number two, the guy passed out after half an hour. 

He didn’t get any information from him, but he did get some interesting things from number three.

Something that Schlatt needed to know. 

“Oh my, well it seems you’re a very disloyal dog, giving up your master that easily?” Tubbo taunted darkly as he looked down at the sniveling piece of shit that tried to hurt Techno’s lover, and by proxy tried to hurt Techno. 

“So, tell me more about this lovely Angela you speak so highly of.” Tubbo laughed as he picked up a new tool. 

“Did her daddy send you?” Tubbo growled as he used his pliers to grip one of the man’s fingernails, lightly pulling to show he was serious. 

The teen was met with silence, and that just wouldn’t do. 

“Alright then.” Tubbo shrugged before he ripped the man’s fingernail clean off his hand. The man screamed in pain, tears pouring from his eyes as his finger bled profusely. 

“Now, are we gonna be a good dog and speak? Or do we need to keep declawing you like a cat?” Tubbo always spoke like he was talking about animals or inanimate objects when referring to his work, never knowing why, he just did. 

After another nail, the guy started babbling on and on, giving Tubbo all the information he’d need. 

“Well that was easy, guess pain is a good motivator.” Tubbo laughed as he put down his pliers and left the room, leaving the would be assassin or kidnapper wallowing in shame. 

-Elsewhere-

As soon as Alex was through the door, he was swept up into Schlatt’s arms, they held him so dearly and so relieved. 

“Thank god you’re okay…” Schlatt whispered, his voice dripping in overwhelming relief as he started kissing Alex’s face. 

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m alright.” Alex smiled as he replied, feeling ticklish from the light kisses. He giggled as Schlatt continued kissing him. 

“I’m okay I promise!” Alex laughed as he lightly pushed Schlatt away so he could talk properly. 

Schlatt pulled away for a moment before diving forward and picking Alex up off the ground, throwing the smaller over his shoulder before he walked off to his room. 

When in the room, Schlatt encouraged Alex to change into more comfy clothes, offering up clothes for him to change into. 

Alex smiled and turned down the offer, claiming he slept in his underwear normally anyways. 

Schlatt smiled, and once Alex was ready, guided him to the pit, the bedding just as nice and inviting as the last time they were here. 

Schlatt laid down on his back, and gently pulled Alex down to lay on top of him. 

Alex obliged and snuggled up close, feeling himself be held like he was a precious and delicate item. 

After what happened tonight, Alex felt delicate and appreciated Schlatt’s carefulness. 

Schlatt slowly stroked Alex’s resting wings, and hummed softly as they cuddled. 

Alex felt safe and protected here, he didn’t feel any danger or need to be on alert. 

This nest was safe, and his biology accepted it as his own. 

Schlatt smiled as Alex seemed to completely relax, none of his muscles tight and his mind finally at peace. 

The night carried on as Schlatt hummed softly, remembering that his mother would sing when he had nightmares or came home from a bad day. Her singing would help him relax and settle into the safety of his home. 

He hoped that by humming that same tune, Alex would always be able to associate this place, and Schlatt himself, as being safe. 

Alex had slowly drifted off to sleep as he listened to Schlatt humming, the vibrations in his chest relaxing him as his warmth surrounded him. 

There was a soft knock at the door that broke the peace, Schlatt growled softly as Alex was woken up, yawning and stretching his wings open as he rubbed his eyes. 

Schlatt gently placed Alex onto the bed, the younger whining as the warmth left before he drifted back off to sleep. 

Schlatt opened the door to find Tubbo standing there looking serious but his eyes sparkling with excitement. 

He got information. 

Schlatt stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could manage, and walking to his study, Tubbo followed with a small skip in his step. 

The two entered the study and Tubbo grinned impishly. 

“What’d you get Tubbs?” Schlatt asked as he sat down at his desk, turning on his desk lamp as he did so. 

“Well, the three of them work for two people. One of them is very interesting.” Tubbo started as he sat down in front of his brother’s desk. 

“It seems that dear old Keemstar hasn’t figured out that he can’t win.” Was all Tubbo said before Schlatt’s face morphed into one of shock and fear. 

“What else.” Tubbo didn’t mind the tone, knowing this was serious and his brother was taking it as he should. 

“It turns out that Keem has a daughter, adopted of course but still, and she’s a right foul brat that’s for sure.” Tubbo continued, crossing his arms and shaking his head lightly. 

“Her name is Angela, and she seems to have some vendetta against someone named Nick, not Clay. Guy said after they drugged the drink, it was given to the wrong person.” Tubbo spoke factually as he recalled everything he was told. 

Schlatt nodded his head in understanding, motioning for the boy to continue. 

Tubbo nodded in return before he kept going. 

“From what he said, their job was to drug Nick, collect him, and take him back to the safehouse, and await further instruction, apparently Keem has only gotten more nasty, threatening to kill babies and pregnant women to get these guys to obey. I already sent some teams to collect them so that they’re safe from Keem when he inevitably finds out they failed.” Tubbo always had such a smart mind to think ahead and perform as necessary, Schlatt took the information in stride, and knew that this was serious.

“Tubbo, you probably weren’t old enough to remember, but do you know how Keem operates?” Schlatt spoke solemnly as he recalled the early days of the alliance. 

“No, I don’t, Puffy never told me.” Tubbo answered as his ears perked up and flicked a bit as he gave his older brother his full attention.

“There’s a reason why, but now that you’re old enough to understand, I have to tell you.” Schlatt really didn’t want to tell the younger boy anything about Keem, but knew that it would be better to try and scare the boy off and tell him to tuck tail and run, over keeping it a secret and risking his life.

“Do you know why your friend Tommy is scared of small spaces?” Schlatt started carefully, feeling himself break out into a cold sweat at the mere memory. 

“No, he never told me.” Tubbo replied as he noticed his brother’s hands shaking. 

“When Tommy was younger, about ten or eleven…” Schlatt got choked up on the words for a moment before he took a deep breath and ripped the bandaid off.

“Keem had kidnapped Tommy and he...he locked him in a tiny wooden crate for 2 weeks…” Schlatt remembered the horror he felt when Tommy was found in that state. 

“What…” Tubbo said in disbelief. His eyes wide open in terror as he thought about how Tommy must’ve felt.

“Keem had found Tommy playing in a park in my area at the time...after Tommy disappeared, I was blamed for it because it happened in my area.” Schlatt recalled the look of rage on Phil’s face, the usually calm man looked downright terrifying.

“Keem wanted us to not trust each other, so he started up a series of incidents taking place in each of our areas to make us blame each other.” Schlatt recalled how Puffy was harrassed and almost mugged in Sleepy territory during that time.

“Puffy was almost mugged in Sleepy territory, Tommy was kidnapped in my area, Mr. Beast’s wife, Maddy, was nearly shot in Ninja’s territory, and one of Ninja’s close friends was beaten in an alleyway in Beast territory.” Schlatt listed off the incidents grimly, his face pinched in slight disgust as he recalled what happened.

Tubbo was silent, shock and fear evident on his face as he listened.

“I helped to find Tommy, we managed to find a secret warehouse of Keem’s, and we were lucky to find him.” Schlatt recalled hearing the small boy screaming in the crate, and coming out looking weak and terrified, his tail tucked between his shaking legs, and his ears pressed down against his head in fear. 

“But this is serious and I don't want you to be involved, I don’t want you OR Tommy getting involved, I can't risk putting you in danger.” Schlatt finished firmly as he looked at his little brother.

“Where will we go where Keem can’t find us?” Tubbo replied as he took the information in, his only desire to get Tommy out of the city until it’s safe.

“You and Tommy will go with Puffy back out to our house in the countryside. You guys will stay there until everything has died down and it’s safe.” Schlatt spoke to his brother like the alpha male he was, his tone leaving no room for argument as he told Tubbo the plan.

“Yes sir.” Tubbo replied as he scurried off to go to bed. 

Schlatt ran his fingers through his hair out of stress, his hand shaking as he did so, he couldn’t risk the boys lives but he was terrified that Keem would find them. 

‘It’ll be fine...it has to be…’ Schlatt let himself calm down before he returned to his room, pulling Alex close as the younger slept, slowly relaxing as the smaller cuddled into his warmth.

‘I don’t want to risk you either…’ Schlatt thought before he drifted off into restless sleep.

~End chapter 13~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/


End file.
